O Despertar de um poder
by Scheila P Malfoy
Summary: Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry precisará cada vez mais da ajuda dos amigos. Muitos perigos o aguardam, assim como a descoberta de um grande amor, uma nova amizade e o despertar de um grande poder...
1. Avisos

Olá a todos!

Esta foi a primeira FIC que escrevi. Atualmente ela possui mais de 40 capítulos prontos e irei postando pelo menos dois caps por semana.

Já a postei por aqui, mas devido a um grande período de depressão, acabei tirando todas as minhas fics do ar, mas graças a Deus, tendo superado este problema estou revisando-as e postando novamente. Portanto se por acaso alguém já leu, não se assuste.

Ao longo da fic, alguns personagens irão aparecer e uma coisa já aviso... **_NEM TUDO É O QUE PARECE O_**K? Rsrsrs...

Espero contar com os comentários e incentivo de vocês.

**_AVISOS LEGAIS: Eu não possuo Harry Potter e nenhum de seus personagens. Bem... se fossem meus com certeza Sírius não teria morrido. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos, tudo escrito aqui é apenas por diversão._**


	2. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 1

Um vento leve soprava balançando os fios negros dos cabelos do belo jovem sentado à janela de um dos quartos da casa de número quatro na Rua dos Alfeneiros, em Londres. Com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e as mãos abraçando as pernas, olhava a imensidão da noite sentindo um imenso vazio em seu ser.

Quem passasse pela rua e o visse ali, poderia achar que aquele jovem era apenas um adolescente comum, porém, aquele jovem de cabelos tão negros como a noite e os olhos de um verde intenso era um bruxo. Era Harry Potter.

Por mais que quisesse, Harry Potter não conseguia dormir... Comer... E os últimos acontecimentos na escola antes das férias também não ajudavam em nada. Seus pensamentos eram atormentados pelas nítidas cenas da morte de Sírius... O confronto com o Lord das Trevas e a conversa com Dumbledore. Resumindo... Era uma verdadeira bagunça.

Quase não saia do quarto, fato que não passou despercebido pelos Dursleys, que não se importavam; na verdade eles gostavam, pois assim os vizinhos não se dariam conta da "aberração" que tinham em casa.

Harry não tinha forças para fazer absolutamente nada. Ficava na sua cama: hora deitado, hora sentado ou perto da janela lembrando-se do dia da morte de Sírius.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou das belas íris verdes e com um suspiro, Harry saiu da janela e foi deitar. Sua cabeça doendo bastante e estranhamente naquela noite adormeceu rápido.

Longe dali outros jovens bruxos discutiam com muita preocupação. Dois deles tinham os cabelos vermelhos muito vivos e olhos claros, a outra olhos e cabelos castanhos. Eles eram Ronald e Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger. Os três estavam muito preocupados com a falta de notícias de Harry, que não respondia as cartas de ninguém, nem mesmo com algumas grosserias do tipo pedindo pra não ser incomodado, isto, para Hermione, era um péssimo sinal, visto o estado em que Harry deixou a Escola antes das férias.

- Mione, dê um tempo a ele. O Harry está muito abalado pela morte do Sirius, dizia Rony.

- É por isso a minha preocupação Ronald, esta falta de respostas por parte do Harry não é normal, ele está sozinho com aqueles trouxas que nem ligam pra existência dele, e pode acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, o que não é novidade vindo de Rony e Hermione, uma pequena ruivinha que até o momento não se manifestava resolveu se manifestar, despertando a atenção do casal.

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa... Vamos pensar... Já sei! E se escrevermos a Dumbledore, para tentar convencê-lo de trazer o Harry pra Toca?

-Ótima ideia Gi! -disse Rony...

Foi o que fizeram, escreveram ao diretor e ansiosos aguardavam a resposta. Dois dias depois, obtiveram a resposta:

_Meus Caros Jovens,_

_Estou a par dos acontecimentos, mas é imprescindível para segurança de Harry, que ele permaneça na casa dos tios ao menos até o seu aniversário. Ele está muito abalado com a perda do padrinho e precisa refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu. __Visto que a data do aniversário do nosso amigo se aproxima, poderão tomar as precedências para acomodá-lo até o retorno a escola._

_Cordialmente_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

-Ainda bem que só faltam dois dias para o aniversário do Harry, pois sinto que ele não está bem, disse Gina, com grande preocupação em seu peito...

* * *

**_Dois dias depois..._**

Após um longo banho, Harry voltou para seu quarto. Continuava na mesma estagnação, sem vontade de fazer dada. Olhou para a gaiola de Edwiges, que estava vazia sentindo-se culpado, pois nem para ela estava dando muita atenção.

-"Ainda está caçando" - pensou Harry.

Caminhou até seu malão e retirou um álbum que Hagrid lhe dera ao fim do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Folheava o álbum sem muito interesse, revendo as fotos de seus pais que sorriam e acenavam muito felizes para ele. Viu também uma foto dele com Rony, Hermione e Gina! Como Gina estava bonita naquela foto... Reparou que ao pensar na ruiva sua solidão diminuiu um pouco, mas não deu muita atenção.

Mas foi outra foto que fez com que seu coração disparasse. Um rapaz muito bonito e cabelos lisos e muito pretos tinham um garotinho de cabelos muito pretos e desarrumados e olhos extremamente verdes, brincando com os cabelos do rapaz...

Era ele e seu padrinho. Um leve sorriso se formou na face de Harry e pequenas lágrimas escorreram sobre seu rosto. Sírius foi para ele naquele pouco tempo que passaram juntos, um verdadeiro pai, era sua família.

Uma grande tristeza surgiu em seu peito. Quanto tempo ele ficou ali admirando aquelas fotos não soube dizer, somente despertou das lembranças quando uma coruja entrou pela janela trazendo uma carta de Hogwarts, que ele não abriu e foi aí que reparou que já se passava da meia noite e já completara seus 16 anos e nem se dera conta disso.

Deu um grande suspiro, tirou os óculos se jogou na cama, adormeceu estranhado o fato que nenhum de seus amigos lhe mandara ao menos um cartão de aniversário.

Estava no ministério, naquela maldita sala, quando viu Sirius. Seu coração batia acelerado... Mas quando chegou perto não recebeu um abraço.

-Foi sua CULPA HARRY! POR SUA CULPA EU MORRI! A CULPA É TODA SUA!

-Não! Sirius!

- De repente, Sirius deu uma risada fria, e naquele momento Harry percebeu de quem era. Era ele, era Voldemort...

-Foi sua CULPA Potter! Por sua CULPA ele está morto!

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

Como você é idiota, Potter! Por conta desta sua mania de bancar o herói, foi muito fácil trazê-lo até mim naquele dia lá no ministério.

Novamente Voldemort se transformou em Sírius... Foi SUA CULPA Harry! SUA CULPA!

-Foi SUA CULPA Harry! SUA CULPA!

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

Acordou completamente atordoado, sua cicatriz queimando como brasa... Somente quando conseguiu colocar os óculos que percebeu que não estava sozinho em seu quarto.

* * *

No mesmo instante em que o moreno acorda sobressaltado, na toca Gina também acorda assustada.

-Gina, o que houve? -perguntava Hermione, assustada.

-É o Harry, Mione! Ele está em perigo, eu sei, eu sinto isso! Temos que ir buscá-lo agora! -dizia Gina completamente atordoada e chorosa.

-Calma Gina, você deve ter sonhado. O Harry com certeza está bem! Além disso, Lupin está lá embaixo nos esperando para irmos busca-lo. Você não tem com o que se preocupar, se ele tivesse em perigo nós já saberíamos.

Nisso, Gina sai correndo até a cozinha, onde encontra Lupin, numa conversa animada com a Senhora Weasley, sobre a festa que preparariam para animar Harry.

-Prof. Lupin, precisamos buscar o Harry agora! Eu sinto que algo de muito ruim está acontecendo com ele, se demorarmos pode ser tarde! -dizia Gina muito agitada.

-Calma menina! Nos explique direito. -disse Lupin com um ar intrigado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu estava dormindo, acordei com uma forte dor no peito e uma angústia muito grande. Tenho certeza que algo de ruim está acontecendo com ele.

-É a primeira vez que isto acontece Gina? -perguntou Lupin.

-Não! Já ocorreu outras vezes, como durante o torneio Tribruxo e durante o ano passado. E em todas as ocasiões Harry estava em grande perigo!

-Mas porque você nunca falou isso para gente Gina! -perguntou a Senhora Weasley, com muita preocupação.

-Mamãe, isso agora não importa, vamos Lupin, Por favor!

-Não mocinha a senhorita vai ficar aqui!-Disse Molly Weasley.

-Mas mãe eu preciso ir ! -disse Gina.

-Não querida, você vai ficar aqui e me ajudar com os preparativos, pois tenho certeza que nosso querido Harry está bem! -dizia Molly, sem muita certeza na voz.

-Molly, escreva a Dumbledore e conte a ele sobre o que está acontecendo, principalmente em relação ao que Gina tem pressentido. Vou passar na sede da ordem e saber se tem algo de estranho acontecendo, depois vou para rua dos Alfeneiros.

Nesse momento, uma mulher de cabelos até a cintura num tom rosa chiclete, aparatou na cozinha.

-Tonks? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Agora não é hora para perguntas Remo, como vai Molly! Remo temos que ir depressa para a rua dos Alfeneiros, dobrar a proteção ao Harry, pois Mundongo largou seu posto novamente e comensais foram vistos naquela região. -disse Tonks.

-Eu não disse que o Harry estava com problemas? Vamos eu sinto que ele precisa de ajuda! -dizia Gina, completamente atordoada.

Tonks olhou intrigada para a garota.

-Gina nos explicará tudo em outra hora. -disse Lupin, agora tenso.

-Assim que tivermos alguma notícia, entraremos em contato. Você vai ver Gina, que está tudo bem. -disse Tonks.

-Vamos Remo. E aparataram.

-Hermione consolava a amiga, sobre o olhar completamente atordoado de Rony, que acabara de chegar na cozinha.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou.

-Sente-se que vou te contar. -disse Mione.

* * *

**_Enquanto_********_isso,_********_na_********_rua_********_dos Alfeneiros..._**

-Você ! Como entrou aqui? -dizia Harry ainda atordoado e sem forças pelo sonho que tivera, mas com uma raiva crescente dentro dele.

-Ora, Potter, isto é maneira de tratar um convidado?

-Eu NUNCA, convidaria você para vir aqui! O que você quer?

-Você é mesmo irritante garoto. Se pudesse acabaria com você agora mesmo, mas o mestre queria ter certeza de que você recebeu o seu presentinho de aniversário. Você gostou Potter? O mestre quer lhe cumprimentar pessoalmente...

-JAMAIS! -dizia Harry, tentando localizar sua varinha com o olhar.

-Não resista Potter, você não está em condições para isto. –Uma risada histérica cortou o ar.

-_Ela__tem__razão_! -pensou Harry.

Só aí ele se deu conta de que seu estado de estagnação, ter ficado sem comer... O deixou fraco e com a última invasão de Voldemort em sua mente, estava mais fraco ainda. Tornara-se uma presa fácil.

Nisso ouviu-se o som de pessoas aparatando na sala.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso Potter, não tenho o dia inteiro!

Apesar de estar fraco, Harry fez a única coisa que veio em sua mente. Invocou sua varinha.

-Accio varinha! -disse Harry e rapidamente sua varinha chegou em sua mão. Como ele conseguiu, não fazia a menor ideia.

-Vejo, que o pequeno Potter já faz magia sem a varinha! Me poupe o trabalho Potter e venha comigo, ou terei que levá-lo a força.

-NUNCA, OUVIU BEM? NUNCA VOU ME RENDER A VOLDEMORT! -disse

Harry.

-BELATRIZ? -disseram Lupin e Tonks em conjunto, quando chegaram a porta do quarto de Harry, que esboçou um pequeno sorriso, finalmente teria ajuda.

-Você está bem Harry? -perguntou Tonks.

-Não por muito tempo. -disse Belatriz.

No momento em que Lupin e Tonks lançavam um feitiço na Comensal, esta apenas gritou:

-OFERATUM! E um lampejo lilás saiu de sua varinha em direção a Harry, que graças aos anos de quadribol, tem ótimos reflexos, tentou se desviar sendo atingido apenas no ombro.

A comensal aparatou enquanto Harry caía desacordado no chão.

-Harry! Harry! Lupin, ele não reage, disse Tonks, o que está acontecendo? Não era pra ele estar assim... O feitiço o atingiu de raspão... -dizia Tonks assustada.

-Temos que levá-lo daqui, ele precisa de cuidados e rápido! Vá! Leve-o ao Sant Mungus, enquanto vou informar imediatamente a Dumbledore e aos Weasley.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Não se esqueçam de comentar, críticas construtivas sempre serão bem vindas! ;)

_ Fevereiro de 2013_


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

O clima na Toca não era dos melhores. Molly Weasley andava de um lado para o outro, nos preparativos para festa de Harry, porém, muito preocupada pela falta de notícias. Rony, Hermione e Gina também e até Fred e Jorge que chegaram da loja de lougros do beco diagonal, trabalhavam em silêncio .

Foi quando uma carta endereçada a Srª Weasley surgiu numa labareda de fogo.

-É de Dumbledore!- pensou.

_Cara Molly_

_A situação de nosso amigo não é boa. Embora acredite que ficará bem, porém ainda não pode receber visitas, mas diante do estranho ocorrido envolvendo a pequena Weasley, é imprescindível que ela venha até o St. Mungus, onde estarei aguardando-a. _

_Cordialmente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Molly releu a carta e em seguida encaminhou-se para sala, onde se encontravam todos e disse:

-Crianças temos notícias!

-Como ele está mamãe?-perguntou Rony.

- Ainda não pode receber visitas, querido. Receio que teremos que adiar nossa festa!- disse a Srª Weasly.

-Gina, querida, Dumbledore que lhe falar. Está esperando por você no hospital.

-Vou me trocar mamãe! -disse Gina subindo até seu quarto.

-Por quê Gina vai e nós não? O que o Professor Dumbledore quer com ela?-perguntou Rony indignado.

-Você não usa mesmo a cabeça não é Ronald? -disse Hermione.-Só pode ser para esclarecer como Gina sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

Eles iriam começar outra briga quando foram interrompidos por Gina que descia as escadas.

-Estou pronta mamãe!- dizia a ruivinha.

-Então vá querida! Não deixe Dumbledore esperando. A ruivinha entrou na lareira, pegou um pouco de pó de flu e disse: -Hospital St. Mungus!

E desapareceu na lareira, reaparecendo no saguão do Hospital.

-Srtª Weasley!

-Prof. Dumbledore! Como ele está?

-Nada bem minha cara! -respondeu o professor.

-Posso vê-lo? -perguntou a garota.

-Claro! Foi por isso que a chamei aqui. Ele precisa de você.

-De mim? Por quê? Não entendo. -disse Gina.

-Na hora certa as respostas virão. Venha, o quarto dele é por aqui.

Saíram a passos largos em direção ao quarto do moreno.

* * *

O quarto em que Harry estava era bem grande e arejado, tinha duas camas, mas apenas a de Harry, que ficava próximo a uma pequena janela, estava ocupada.

Ao se aproximar, Gina percebeu que o garoto que se encontrava ali, deitado naquela cama, não parecia nem de longe com o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele estava muito pálido, olhos fundos e muito magros. Parecia que a vida o estava deixando.

-Professor, disse Gina, porque ele está assim? Parece que está morrendo...-completou a ruiva com certa melancolia na voz.

-E se não o ajudarmos, Srtª Weasley, temo que isso realmente aconteça.

-Apesar do feitiço tê-lo atingido apenas de raspão, foi o suficiente para fazer um grande estrago, devido ao estado de depressão que ele está. -disse Dumbledore.

- O Harry está com depressão? -disse Gina, ficando cada vez mais preocupada.

-Infelizmente! E a Srtª deve saber que isso abaixa completamente as defesas de um bruxo. Contudo, creio que algo mais aconteceu. Temo que Voldemort tenha entrado novamente na mente de Harry.

-Mas isso é horrível! O que aconteceu lá na casa dos tios dele?- perguntou Gina.

-Mais tarde minha cara! -disse o bruxo.

-Agora temos que ajudá-lo. Rápido! Sente-se ao lado da cama e segure a mão dele.

Gina segurou a mão de Harry que estava fria.

-Fale com ele, apesar do estado de inconsciência, ele vai te ouvir, minha jovem, a ligação que existe entre vocês é mais forte do que você imagina!

Harry estava andando por um longo caminho, ao longe via uma bela casa, ao chegar mais perto, viu duas pessoas à porta o esperando com sorrisos nos lábios. Pode reconhecê-los. Ela era uma mulher muito bela, de olhos num verde muito vivo e cabelos cor de fogo, o homem tinha cabelos muito pretos e usava óculos, como os de Harry. Uma grande alegria começou a nascer dentro do peito do rapaz, ao abraçar os pais, não conteve as lágrimas.

-Mãe! Pai! -dizia ele em meio às lágrimas- Como esperei por isso, como sinto falta de vocês.

-Nós também meu filho, disse Lílian.

-Eu não agüento mais! Eu queria estar com vocês, ter uma família! -dizia Harry.

A mulher olhava o filho tristemente e lhe disse:

-Você tem que continuar meu filho. Um dia realmente estaremos juntos novamente, mas por enquanto ainda não é hora! Você tem uma missão Harry, e não pode continuar assim, sem comer nem dormir!

-Sua mãe tem razão Harry! -dizia Thiago- Pare de se culpar por algo que você não fez. Não deixe que o Lorde das Trevas lhe mostre coisas irreais. Não se torne uma vítima filho! -disse Thiago num tom severo e amigo.

-Não foi por sua culpa que eu_ atravessei_ o véu Harry! A voz enfática que o garoto ouviu o fez virar, para ver uma pessoa que acabava de chegar.

-Sirius!

-Sou eu mesmo Harry, e estou decepcionado com você. Se tornando alvo fácil?

-Se eu não tivesse acreditado naquela visão, você não teria morrido. -disse Harry com tristeza na voz.

-Harry, ouça bem. Não deixe que Voldemort domine você! Acorde ! O mundo precisa de você! Você tem apenas 16 anos, viva cada momento. Viva pelas pessoas que te amam. Escute seu coração! -disse Sirius.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou na face do rapaz e no mesmo momento, ouviu uma voz doce e familiar lhe chamar.

-Harry! Volte pra nós! Precisamos de você, não nos deixe!

Era a voz de Gina. Algo na voz dela lhe trazia paz.

Harry olhou para seus pais e Sirius e disse:

-Eu amo vocês!

-Tome cuidado Harry!

Essa voz ele não conhecia, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Mas a voz continuou.

_-Acredite em você e na sua força interior. És um grande bruxo Harry Potter! Honre sua família e seus antepassados. O futuro do mundo bruxo está em suas mãos!_

-Vai filho! Disse Lílian. Volte para as pessoas que te amam!

-Um dia nos veremos novamente! -disse Thiago.

-Lembre-se Harry, eu JAMAIS o culparia pelo que aconteceu.- disse Sírius.

Nesse momento, Gina sente um grande calor emanar do garoto e uma luz dourada, ao redor do corpo de Harry.

-Professor, o que está acontecendo? -perguntou assustada.

-Ele está voltando para nós minha cara! -respondeu o diretor.

Gina abriu um largo e lindo sorriso.

Harry apertou a mão de Gina e lentamente abriu os olhos, percebeu que alguém lhe colocara os óculos e reconheceu as duas pessoas que estavam próximas a sua cama.

-Gina! Professor Dumbledore! -disse ainda com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Que susto você nos deu ! -disse Gina- Estávamos todos preocupados.

-Ainda não foi dessa vez! -disse o garoto- Belatriz conseguiu fugir professor?

-Infelizmente sim , mas depois conversaremos a respeito de tudo o que aconteceu, agora você precisa descansar. E a Senhorita Weasley precisa levar a boa notícia para todos.

Gina deu um beijo carinhoso na testa do garoto e saiu.

-Tchau Harry! Amanhã nos viremos te ver!

-Obrigada Gina!

-Descanse Harry! Depois conversaremos melhor. -disse Dumbledore.

-Sim senhor! -respondeu Harry, que logo adormeceu novamente.

-Srtª Weasley, eu agradeceria se o que ocorreu aqui ficasse apenas entre nós por enquanto.

-Certo, Professor. -disse Gina.

Quando Gina chegou na Toca foi bombardeada com perguntas, mas logo disse:

-Ele acordou! E amanhã poderemos ir vê-lo. E mamãe o Prof. Dumbledore disse que depois virá aqui pessoalmente nos dar alguns esclarecimentos.

-Se ele, acordou e não vem pra cá hoje, isso significa que realmente não haverá festa!

-Isto é obvio, não é, Rony? -disse Hermione.

-Então podemos comer esses pãezinhos, doces e tortas! Estou morrendo de fome. - disse Rony.

-O seu melhor amigo quase morreu e você só pensa em COMER RONYALD WEASLEY? -falou Hermione

Um novo início entre Rony e Mione, demonstrou como todos já estavam mais aliviados com o estado do menino que sobreviveu, enquanto o coração e a mente daquela ruivinha estavam bem longe dali.

* * *

**_No dia seguinte..._**

-Nossa! Como ele está pálido!

-O que você queria Ronald, o Harry quase morreu!

-Calma Mione! Mas ele não está dormindo demais não? -dizia Ron.

-O curandeiro disse que ele teve uma noite agitada, chamava por Lílian e Thiago.-dizia Lupin ao entrar no quarto- Deram a ele uma poção para dormir sem sonhar.

-Lupin, você estava lá. O que realmente aconteceu?-Perguntou Hermione.

-Mais tarde Hermione, quando estiver tudo em ordem.

-E quando ele vai sair daqui? -perguntava Gina.

-Espero que seja o mais rápido possível! -dizia Harry, que acabava de acordar, procurando seus óculos...

-Harry! Que bom que acordou! -diziam todos.

-Então Lupin, quando vou sair daqui?

-Talvez amanhã Harry. -respondeu.

-E vou ter que voltar para casa dos meus tios?

-Claro que não! Você vai passar o restante das férias conosco -disse Gina -Graças a Merlim, sabe Harry, porque, eu não estou aguentando mais esses dois , apontando para Rony e Mione, brigando o tempo todo!

Todos riram, exceto o casal que ficaram roxos de tanta vergonha. As visitas fizeram um bem aparente a Harry, que estava se sentindo bem melhor, o garoto agradeceu em seus pensamentos, que os amigos não o tivessem perguntado o que aconteceu em sua casa e o motivo pela falta de notícias durante o tempo em que esteve lá, e foi aí que percebeu que ninguém lhe dera nem os parabéns.

Ao anoitecer foram todos embora, com a promessa de que voltariam no dia seguinte para buscá-lo.

-Até amanhã, cara! -disse Rony dando um abraço no amigo.

-Descanse um pouco Harry.- disse Hermione dando um beijo na face do garoto.

O que fez Harry ficar absorto em pensamentos foi uma certa ruivinha que com um simples abraço trouxe ao coração do moreno uma enorme paz, e ao sair com seus cabelos flamejantes fez o rapaz perceber que a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo estava se tornando uma bela mulher e uma grande amiga.

-E como ele está meninos? -perguntou a Senhora Weasley.

-Está muito pálido, mamãe! Mas pelo que Gina nos disse ele estava pior. - disse Rony.

-E não desconfiou de nada não é? Vocês não deram com a língua nos dentes!

-Claro que não Srª Weasley- disse Mione- ele deve estar pensando que nós esquecemos do aniversário dele.

-Gina, querida, veja se as coisas de Harry já chegaram, Dumbledore ficou de mandá-las, quando fosse à casa dos tios dele.

-O Prof. Dumbledore vai à casa dos tios do Harry? Por quê? -disseram Rony, Mione e Gina juntos.

-Sim, querida, parece que depois do ataque de Belatriz, os tios do Harry, não o querem mais lá- disse a Srª Weasley.

-Mas isso é um absurdo disse Mione.

-Dumbledore dará um jeito nisso. Agora vão tomar um banho e venham jantar.

Harry teve uma noite tranquila e, logo que o dia amanheceu, foi ao banheiro tomou um longo banho e voltou para seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama e começou a refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos, desde a morte de Sirius até o sonho que tivera com seus pais.

Concluiu que não poderia continuar se culpando por tudo de errado que acontece a sua volta. Viveria sua vida, seria um novo HARRY POTTER.

-Se eu morrer, levarei Voldemort e metade dos Comensais da Morte, junto comigo!

-Eu não esperava outra atitude de você, Harry! -dizia Dumbledore entrando no quarto.

-Professor, eu não o vi entrar.

-Harry, antes de irmos para a Toca, temos que conversar.

O menino-que-sobreviveu apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, então o diretor prosseguiu.

-Você precisa recomeçar com urgência suas aulas de oclumência, eu sei que você não gosta do professor Snape, mas...

-Ele me odeia! -disse Harry.

Dumbledore fez que não percebeu o que Harry falou e continuou:

-Por isso, o professor Lupin passará a ministrar essas aulas a você.

-Mas Senhor, como? Se Lupin não está mais em Hogwarts?

-O professor Lupin, voltará à escola esse ano, mas gostaria que este segredo ficasse entre nós por enquanto. Agora vamos, Molly deve estar esperando por você.

-Sim, professor.- disse Harry e foram para Toca.

Ao sair da lareira na cozinha da Toca, Harry percebeu que a casa estava anormalmente quieta. Dumbledore que aparatou ao lado de Harry, o conduziu para o jardim e...

-SUUUUURRRRRRPRESAAAAAAAAAAAA ! -gritaram todos.

Um grande sorriso transpareceu no rosto do garoto ao avistar os amigos e duas grandes faixas que diziam: "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO" E "SEJA BEM VINDO, HARRY". Uma chuva de cabelos castanhos e ruivos obscureceu a visão de Harry, mas os abraços de Mione e Gina o fizeram se sentir melhor.

-Que bom que você está aqui! -disse Gina, de maneira que somente Harry a ouvisse, o que fez o garoto sentir um arrepio na espinha.

-É muito bom estar aqui também respondeu Harry.

-Harry, querido como você está? Nossa, como está magro! Venha querido, vem comer alguma coisa.

A festa de aniversário e boas vindas correu tranquilamente e, pela primeira vez em alguns dias, Harry se sentiu realmente feliz, conversou com todos e comeu a maravilhosa comida da Srª Weasley até não poder mais. Os presentes foram bem legais: Rony lhe deu um pôster do seu time de quadribol preferido, Hermione o livro: "Hogwarts uma história", Lupin e Tonks um livro avançado de magia defensiva. Fred e Jorge deram Kits das gemialidades Weasley, no entanto, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o presente de Gina. Um pequeno cartão com fotos de todos os Weasley, excluindo Percy é claro, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks e até Dumbledore, todos acenando para ele sorrindo e no canto do cartão uma dedicatória: "Nunca se esqueça daqueles que te amam!".

Ao anoitecer todos os convidados foram embora, mas antes de ir Dumbledore avisou a todos que no dia seguinte haveria uma reunião da ordem, onde ele explicaria tudo o que aconteceu, depois se dirigiu a Rony, Hermione e Gina e lhes disse:

-Sei que vocês devem estar ansiosos para conversar com Harry sobre os últimos acontecimentos -olhou diretamente para Hermione- peço-lhes que deixem para amanhã, quando esclareceremos algumas coisas.

-Sim, prof. Dumbledore.- disseram os três.

-Crianças, vão tomar banho e dormir. -Ordenou a matriarca da família Weasley.

-Mamãe, não vamos jantar?

-Ainda tem espaço para mais alguma coisa na sua barriga Rony? -disse a Srª Weasley.

Todos riram e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Harry foi dormir feliz por estar entre seus amigos. Após tomar seu banho deitou na cama e logo adormeceu, tendo em seus sonhos uma linda ruivinha.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Reviews!


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3**

Harry acordou no outro dia, com os gritos de Gina e Hermione, que estavam bem dispostas, ele percebeu isso ao ver que as garotas estavam pulando em sua cama, e intrigadas, pois mesmo com todo o barulho que estavam fazendo no quarto, Rony continuava dormindo e roncando.

-Nossa! Não tinha outra maneira de vocês me acordarem não? -dizia Harry, ao ser interrompido por um grande ronco de Rony.

-Como você consegue dormir ouvindo isso? -perguntou Gina.

-Cinco anos de treino, somada a uma grande força de vontade respondeu o moreno.- Podem deixar que eu acordo ele.

-Vamos esperar vocês lá embaixo, a Srª Weasley já serviu o café. -disse Mione.

-Já vamos descer.- respondeu Harry.

Quando as garotas saíram do quarto, Harry foi até a mesinha perto da porta, pegou o jarro de água e...

-ESTOU AFOGANDO! ESTOU AFOGANDO!-dizia um Ronald Weasley completamente molhado, porém acordado, sob os olhares e risadas de Harry.

-Por que fez isso? -perguntou o ruivo, lançando um olhar mortal ao amigo.

Harry, que não sabia se ria ou se terminava de se trocar, apenas disse que a Srª Weasley os estava aguardando para o café.

Chegaram na cozinha um Harry sem fôlego de tanto rir e um Rony vermelho como uma pimenta, sobe os olhares curiosos das garotas. Harry se sentou entre as duas e Rony sentou-se ao lado de Mione. Enquanto tomavam café Harry contou as duas o que fez para acordar o amigo. Mione o reprovou, é claro, mas Gina adorou a idéia e disse que da próxima vez ela mesma faria isso. Quando terminaram, os quatro foram desgnomizar o jardim a pedido da Srª Weasley, onde ficaram até a hora do almoço.

Após o delicioso almoço, os "casais" de amigos foram sentar-se a sombra de uma grandiosa árvore fora da casa. Ficaram quietos por algum tempo até que Hermione, que estava ficando inquieta, quebrou o silêncio.

-Harry, o que aconteceu na sua casa? Porque não respondia nossas cartas?

Harry olhou assustado para a amiga, pois não esperava essa pergunta, por alguns bons momentos deixara para trás tudo o que ocorreu nos últimos dias. Já Rony e Gina, olhavam com profunda desaprovação a amiga.

-Mione! Dá um tempo! Logo você não respeitando orientações?

Harry, que não entendeu porque o amigo estava ficando tão nervoso, apenas trocou um olhar com Gina e voltou a encarar o casal de amigos.

-Eu só quero entender o que aconteceu, que mal há nisso, Rony? Ele é nosso amigo, nós simplesmente não podemos fingir que nada aconteceu!

-Você realmente não consegue ficar sem entender alguma coisa não é! Nem quando isso diz respeito a vida de um amigo. -dizia Rony.

-PAREM DE FALAR DE MIM COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI! -disse Harry que saiu andando em direção ao lago, para pensar um pouco.

-Dêem um tempo a ele-disse Gina a Rony e Mione –Eu vou atrás dele e vocês dois parem de brigar, isso está ficando insuportável. -dizia Gina enquanto deixava o irmão e a amiga para trás.

O moreno estava parado a beira do lago, arrependido de ter brigado com seus melhores amigos.

-Esses dois vivem brigando e falando de mim como se eu fosse invisível! -Resmungava o moreno.

-Falando sozinho, Harry?

-Hã? Oi Gina! Só estava pensando alto. Sabe, aqueles dois sabem ser irritantes quando querem.- disse Harry.

-O fato é que eles se amam, só não admitem isso.- dizia Gina.

-Enquanto eles não se acertam, nós temos que ficar aguentando as brigas intermináveis.- disse Harry.

-O que você acha de juntarmos eles? -perguntou Gina.

-Boa ideia, Gina! Mas o que vamos fazer? -perguntava o moreno.

Os dois ficaram por muito tempo discutindo maneiras de unir os dois amigos, quando se deram conta que já estava ficando tarde e tinham que voltar. Entraram na Toca conversando animadamente, sob os olhares curiosos de Rony e Hermione, que aparentemente tinham parado de brigar.

-Onde é que vocês estavam? -perguntou Rony.

-Por aí, conversando e nos deixe em paz Rony.- disse Gina olhando marotamente para Harry, que apenas sorriu.

-Me desculpem por ter falado com vocês daquela maneira, mas é que vocês as vezes passam dos limites- disse Harry.

-Nos desculpe também- disse o casal- abraçando o amigo.

Os três foram interrompidos pela Senhora Weasley que os mandou se trocar para o jantar, já que haveria mais tarde uma reunião informal da ordem. Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir estas palavras, mas não deixou transparecer. Ficou calado durante todo o jantar e mal terminou de comer pediu licença a todos e foi para o quarto de Rony.

Sentou na cama, passou as mãos entre os cabelos negros e rebeldes, deixando escapar um suspiro. Sabia que dali a alguns minutos reviveria tudo de ruim que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

O moreno estava em seus devaneios, quando percebeu que uma certa ruivinha entrou no quarto e sentava-se ao seu lado.

-Harry.- disse Gina calmamente - Sei que vai ser difícil pra você falar de tudo o que te aconteceu, mas você vai conseguir, Rony, Mione e eu estaremos ao seu lado.

-Obrigado Gi! Você se tornou uma grande amiga. -disse o moreno sentindo a segurança que a ruivinha lhe transmitia.

-Agora se levante, todos estão esperando, inclusive Dumbledore.-disse Gina.

-Se não tem outro jeito, né? -disse Harry com pouca certeza na voz.

Chegaram na sala, onde se encontravam os Weasley, Mione, Dumbledore, Lupin e Tonks, mas somente quando o olhar de todos recaiu sobre eles, é que ambos perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas, corando furiosamente, se separaram. Harry podia jurar ter visto um pequeno sorriso passar pelo rosto de Dumbledore.

-Bem- disse o diretor – Agora que estamos todos aqui, creio que já é hora de algumas explicações. Peço que me ouçam com atenção e deixem as perguntas para depois. Todos assentiram com a cabeça e Dumbledore recomeçou a falar.

-Por uma falha da guarda de Harry, Belatriz conseguiu entrar na casa dos Dursley, chegando até Harry, para tentar levá-lo até seu mestre. Como ela conseguiria fazer isso, só posso supor o motivo. Dizia Dumbledore ao ser interrompido por Harry.

-Ela disse que Voldemort queria ter certeza de que gostei do "presente" – disse Harry despertando a atenção dos presentes para si.- Ele entrou na minha mente. -Falou o moreno ocultando o sonho que tivera.

-Não foi difícil presumir isto, meu rapaz, visto que o feitiço que lhe atingiu, no máximo o teria deixado com o braço paralisado.- disse o diretor. No entanto você perdeu a consciência e quase nos deixou.

-Porque isto aconteceu? É simples. Seu corpo estava debilitado pela falta de alimentação e pela depressão e sua mente também estava debilitada pela invasão de Voldemort em sua mente, que estava, creio eu, atormentada pelas últimas descobertas e pela morte de Sírius.

Neste momento Harry sentiu como se estivesse entrando num lago em estado de congelamento e torceu intimamente para que o diretor não revelasse ali na frente de todos a conversa que tiveram no dia em que seu padrinho morreu.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do garoto, o diretor disse:

-Descobertas que somente serão reveladas quando Harry estiver preparado.- ao dizer estas palavras, o diretor percebeu que os que estavam na sala ficaram curiosos.

-Bem acho que é só. Alguma pergunta? -perguntou Dumbledore.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, no qual Harry achou seus sapatos bem interessantes, o silêncio foi interrompido por Rony, para o espanto de algumas pessoas.

-Professor Dumbledore, como Harry conseguiu "voltar"? Quero dizer, não é segredo pra ninguém que a depressão em um bruxo, suga seus poderes ou coisa pior! - disse o ruivo.

Harry que não sabia disso, ficou intrigado, Gina trocou olhares com o diretor que apenas respondeu que o menino-que-sobreviveu possui muita força interna. Mione por outro lado tinha uma feição de incredulidade ao ver que Rony não é um "tapado que só pensa em comida".

Foi então que a senhora Weasley perguntou ao diretor sobre os pressentimentos da filha e a única resposta que obteve, foi:

-Esta pergunta Molly, infelizmente não poderei lhe responder agora.

Após algumas horas a reunião terminou e foram todos embora; alguns com a certeza de que o menino-que-sobreviveu estava a caminho de se tornar um grande bruxo.

* * *

Após o término da reunião Harry, Rony, Mione e Gina foram pra o quarto dos meninos. A primeira a falar desta vez foi Hermione.

-Harry, como você está se sentindo? Quer nos contar o que realmente aconteceu?

-Sabem, disse o moreno, eu me sentia unicamente culpado pela morte de Sírius. Voldemort se aproveitou disso e entrou na minha mente. Sei que deveria ter praticado oclumência, mas simplesmente não o fiz, caí no sono, acordei com Belatiz olhando pra mim.

-Nossa! Sonhar com o cara de cobra e acordar dando de cara com um comensal da morte é de arrepiar! -disse Rony.

Gina apenas olhava para o garoto com ternura, enquanto Harry relatava para os amigos tudo o que aconteceu desde os dias de confinamento em seu quarto até o sonho que teve com seus pais, ocultando alguns detalhes é claro. Terminou o relato dizendo que ainda não estava pronto para contar sobre a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore. Os amigos entenderam, e disseram a ele que quando estivesse pronto, poderia contar com sua ajuda. Conversaram sobre outras coisas sem importância e foram dormir.

Os dias na Toca pareciam estar "voando". Harry estava se sentindo realmente feliz por estar com seus amigos. Todos reparavam a mudança de comportamento entre ele e Gina, a garota que corava apenas de Harry a encarar, agora passava horas conversando com ele.

O fim de agosto estava próximo e trazendo com ele a tão esperada volta a Hogwarts. E foi numa conversa animada no quarto dos meninos que Harry se lembrou de que ainda não tinha recebido o resultado dos Nom's.

-Vocês já receberam os resultados nos Nom's? -perguntou Harry a Rony e Mione.

-Cara! Em que mundo você vive? Os resultados chegaram há muito tempo, junto com as cartas de Hogwarts! -respondeu Rony.

-No mesmo mundo que você!- riu ironicamente. - É que eu nem abri a minha carta, disse o moreno se encaminhando para seu malão e pegando a carta, voltou para sua cama e no entusiasmo, nem reparou que algo caiu de dentro do envelope. Leu a carta três vezes e depois passou para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, que no caso era Gina.

A ruiva leu em voz alta:

**_Aluno: Harry Thiago Potter_**

**_Resultados Obtidos:_**

**_Adivinhação: P_**

**_Astronomia: A_**

**_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: O_**

**_Feitiços :E_**

**_Herbologia: E História da Magia: D Poções: E Transfiguração: E_**

**_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: E_**

-Parabéns, Harry! Olha você deixou cair isto. Disse a ruiva lhe entregando o que antes estava caído no chão.

A alegria do menino-que-sobreviveu só não foi maior, porque não tinha os pais nem o padrinho para compartilhar tamanha alegria. Tinha se saído muito bem nos Nom's e agora olhava o pequeno distintivo de "CAPITÃO" , brilhando na palma de sua mão. Ele, Harry Potter, era o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

-Isso é ótimo, Harry! -dizia Rony, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

-Agora você tem uma grande responsabilidade, hein! -disse Mione, também cumprimentando o amigo.

Naquele dia, Harry Potter foi dormir se sentindo o garoto mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

No dia da volta para Hogwarts, foi a mesma correria de sempre. Todos atrasados e apressados e por pouco não perderam o trem. Harry, Rony e Mione conseguiram uma cabine onde só estava Luna Levegood lendo o Pasquim de cabeça pra baixo. Ajeitaram as gaiolas de Edwiges, Pichí e Bichento e os malões. Quando terminaram, Rony e Mione foram para reunião de monitores deixando apenas Harry e Luna na cabine, pois Gina estava com o namorado.

Harry não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas estava com ciúmes da pequena Weasley.

_"-Ela desistiu de você Potter! Cansou de esperar você notá-la! É apenas sua amiga!"_.

Balançou a cabeça na intenção de tirar esses pensamentos e reparou que Luna continuava a ler sua revista. Era como se ela não estivesse ali.

-O que foi, Harry? -perguntou Mione

-Hã?

-Harry nós chegamos há dez minutos, e estamos te chamando a cinco e você nem nos notou.

-Não é nada Mione. -e dando um sorriso pouco convincente, saiu dizendo que ia ao banheiro.

Quando estava voltando, ao passar por uma cabine, viu a caçula dos Weasley aos beijos com o namorado, Dino Thomas. Uma confusão de sentimentos surgiu dentro de Harry que, ao seguir seu caminho, ouviu o barulho de algo quebrar dentro da cabine, mas não deu atenção. Ao entrar em sua cabine notou que Luna olhava Rony por cima da revista com bastante interesse, mas nem Rony nem Mione perceberam, pois estavam conversando animadamente. Acomodou-se e ficou encarando os capôs verdes completamente alienado.

-Harry! HARRY POTTER! -gritou Rony.

-Quê? –respondeu, saindo do transe.

-Você ta legal? -perguntou o ruivo.

-Estou! E essa é a segunda vez que vocês me perguntam isso.

-Harry não minta pra gente. Nós somos seus amigos. Conte-nos o que está acontecendo. Até ontem você estava rindo, brincando e hoje está alienado pra baixo. -disse Hermione.

-Estou bem Mi, apenas estou um pouco cansado da viagem. -mentiu claro.

Não disseram mais nada até o final da viagem, mas Hermione que conhece muito bem seu amigo, logo percebeu o motivo do isolamento do garoto e concluiu que Harry Potter estava erguendo novamente seu muro de solidão e auto proteção.

**_CONTINUA..._**


	5. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 4**

Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação de Hogsmeade, Harry pode ouvir aquela voz familiar de Hagrid, chamando os alunos do primeiro ano, para a tradicional travessia pelo lago.

-Olá Harry! -Gritou o meio gigante.

Harry apenas fez um sinal positivo e seguiu com seus amigos para as carruagens que os levariam para o castelo. Ao se aproximar pôde ver o imponente castelo de Hogwarts.

-Bem vindo ao lar! -disse Rony.

-Agora mais do que nunca, Hogwarts é meu verdadeiro lar! -Respondeu Harry.

Rony e Hermione apenas se entreolharam, intrigados pela frase do amigo.

-Chegamos! -Disse Mione.

Ao entrar no salão principal, Harry avistou Lupin à mesa dos professores, e não pode deixar de acenar para o amigo com muita satisfação.

-Que ótimo, que o Lupin voltou, dizia Mione, pelo menos teremos um professor decente de DCAT esse ano.

-E por falta de sorte o Seboso continua por aqui, disse Harry.

-É mesmo, seria muita sorte se ele tivesse sido comido por um trasgo e não voltasse mais. -Disse Rony.

Os três riram e enquanto passavam pela mesa da grifinória, Harry notou que todos o sempre acontecia porém desta vez além de olhar estavam apontando pra ele e cochichando.

-Que tanto eles falam e apontam pra mim? Isso ta me incomodando.- Disse o moreno.

-É que você, mais um vez está chamando atenção.- Disse Mione.

-O que você quer dizer Hermione? -perguntou o moreno.

-Esqueceu que carrega no peito, o distintivo de capitão da equipe de quadribol?

-Completamente! -disse Harry, que ainda se sentia nas nuvens por ter sido escolhido.

-Depois dizem que eu é que sou tapado! -Disse Rony.

-Engraçadinho! -Respondeu Harry rindo.

Os três amigos sentaram e pouco tempo depois a professora McGonagall entrou seguida pelos assustados alunos do primeiro ano. O chapéu seletor cantou uma nova canção e quando a último aluno foi selecionado para Lufa-Lufa, Dumbledore se levantou e pronunciou:

-Bem vindos a Hogwarts! Antes de nos deliciarmos com nosso maravilhoso banquete, temos alguns avisos: A Floresta Negra é proibida a todos os estudantes; O Sr. Filtch pediu para lembrar-lhes que a lista de artefatos proibidos está em sua sala. E por último e mais importante, não podemos ignorar a volta de Lord Voldemort, ao dizer o nome do Lord das Trevas, um grande murmúrio percorreu todo o salão. Tempos difíceis estão chegando, pois Voldemort é traiçoeiro e possui muitas armas para conseguir seus objetivos. Por isso, é de extrema importância que fiquemos unidos e vigilantes.

Ao dizer a última palavra o olhar do diretor encontrou-se com o de Harry por alguns segundos.

-Bem agora que todos os avisos foram dados, que se inicie o banquete!

-Até que enfim! Eu já estava morrendo do fome, disse Rony.

-Certas coisas nunca mudam!- Disse Gina se ajeitando perto dos garotos.

Harry e Mione riram, enquanto Rony estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

-Oi Harry, não te vi desde que embarcamos.- disse a ruiva.

-É mesmo.- respondeu ele secamente, continuando a comer.

Gina sentindo a frieza do amigo, decidiu mudar de assunto, pois sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo com o garoto.

-Então, capitão, já pensou em quando vão ser os testes para a equipe?

Harry abriu um sorriso que fez a ruiva se derreter por dentro.

-Ainda não, Gi!

_"Meu Merlin, eu nunca a chamei de Gi, controle-se Potter"_

-Primeiro tenho que conversar com a McGonagall, mas assim que eu marcar, você vai ser a primeira a saber, certo?

-Que honra, espero que eu me saia bem no teste.- disse Gina.

-Impossível você não se sair bem em alguma coisa.- disse o moreno olhando nos olhos da garota que corou violentamente.

O restante do jantar transcorreu normalmente com Hermione brigando com Rony, que estava falando de boca cheia. Quando as últimas sobremesas desapareceram , os quatro seguiram para a torre da grifinória.

Quando iam saindo do salão principal, foram cercados por Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

-Então o Potter é o novo capitão da Grifinória! -zombou Draco, -Vai ser fácil vencê-los...

-Vai sonhando Malfoy, disse Harry reparando que Malfoy também era capitão do time da Sonserina.-Sua alegria vai terminar em nosso primeiro jogo.

-Isso é o que vamos ver Potter, disse Draco saindo com seus comparsas.

-Esse ano o campeonato entre as casas vai ser mais acirrado, dizia Dino Thomas que estava chegando e abraçando Gina. Harry por sua vez tentava se controlar internamente.-Todos sabem da rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Mas nunca a rivalidade entre dois capitães foi tanta.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, Dino, Rony, Mione e Gina ficaram no salão, Harry, porém foi direto para o dormitório dizendo que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e iria dormir.

Chegou lá, foi ao banheiro tomar uma ducha, voltou para o quarto vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Largou-se na cama e estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu batidinhas na janela, olhou e era sua coruja Edwiges. O garoto foi até a janela e abriu deixando-a entrar.

-Oi garota.- disse Harry. fazendo carinhos na coruja. O que traz aí? -Dizia enquanto tirava um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que estava amarrado à perna, deixando-a livre para voltar ao corujal.

Fechou a janela e voltou para sua cama e fechou as cortinas para poder ler sem ser incomodado. Ao abrir o pergaminho, leu:

_Harry,_

_Espero você amanhã antes das aulas em meu escritório antes das aulas. PS.: gosto de sapos de chocolate_

_Cordialmente_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Como Harry não queria que seus amigos soubessem, pegou sua varinha e com um simples feitiço fez desaparecer o pergaminho. Deitou em sua cama pensando na conversa que teria com o diretor no dia seguinte, mas, logo depois seus pensamentos foram mais uma vez voltaram para a caçula Weasley e decidiu tentar destruir esse sentimento que cresce a cada dia dentro de si e sem perceber adormeceu.

* * *

O dia nem bem amanheceu e Harry Potter já estava de pé. Fez sua higiene pessoal, se vestiu, pegou suas coisas e foi para o escritório do diretor.

Caminhou admirando o belo castelo que ainda estava vazio e quando se deu conta já estava de frente para a gárgula.

-Sapos de chocolate!

A gárgula pulou para o lado, revelando a escada que leva ao escritório do diretor. Harry nem precisou bater na imponente porta de carvalho, pois a mesma estava aberta com Dumbledore à frente exibindo um largo sorriso.

-Bom dia Harry!-disse o diretor, fazendo um gesto para que o garoto entrasse.

-Bom dia, senhor- disse Harry ao entrar na sala.

Os quadros dos antigos diretores o olhavam com censura e Harry percebeu isso. Sentiu-se constrangido, pois a última vez em que estivera ali, quebrara grande parte dos objetos do diretor.

-Sente-se.- pediu Dumbledore, após conjurar uma confortável cadeira.

Harry sentou e ficou olhando para o diretor que começou a falar.

-Você sabe porque lhe chamei aqui, Harry?

-Não, senhor.

-Temos alguns assuntos pendentes. Estive conversando com o professor Lupin e ele concordou em ministrar aulas de oclumência, mas também de defesa avançada, depois ele combinará com você o melhor horário.

Harry não pode deixar de exibir um largo sorriso. Estava livre do Seboso Snape.

-Vejo que gostou- disse Dumbledore- Quando você estiver com progressos significativos, passará também a ter algumas aulas comigo.

"Nossa! Vou ter aulas com Alvo Dumbledore!"- pensava Harry.

-Quero que entenda Harry, o quanto isto é importante.

-Sim, professor. Eu sei e vou me esforçar ao máximo. -Respondeu o garoto.

-Mais uma coisa, Harry. Você tem direito de ficar com os aposentos e algumas coisas que foram dele. Estão a sua disposição.

-Obrigada. Mas eu não quero chamar mais atenção por causa disso. Não que eu não me sinta feliz por saber disso, mas prefiro que mais ninguém saiba , pelo menos por enquanto.

-Claro, Harry, como você quiser. Mas lembre-se do que eu já lhe disse antes. Seus amigos precisam saber de tudo, não lhe fará bem carregar um fardo desse sozinho. -disse Dumbledore.

-Não quero que mais pessoas que eu amo, morram por estar ao meu lado. Posso ir?

-Claro, mas lembre-se, isolar não é a solução meu caro.

-Obrigado, com licença.- e saiu em direção ao salão principal.

**_Enquanto isso, no salão comunal da Grifinória..._**

-Gente, ele tá ficando estranho de novo! -dizia Rony- Ontem, quando eu subi ele já estava dormindo e quando acordei ele já tinha saído.

-O Harry está estranho desde que voltamos, acho que faço uma ideia do que está acontecendo.- disse Mione.

-Essa constante mudança de humor dele, já está me fazendo perder a paciência.

-Tenha calma Rony, dizia Gina, acredito que o Harry está assim, por causa daquela conversa que ele teve com Dumbledore, mas logo passará e você Ronald, como melhor amigo dele deveria entender, afinal ele atura a quase seis anos as suas brigas com a Mione.

Rony nem teve palavras para responder a irmã que simplesmente virou-se e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato.

-Vocês vão ficar parados aí? -disse a ruiva para o casal, que estava atônito-Vamos tomar café, ou vocês preferem chegar atrasados no primeiro dia de aula?

E foram os três para o salão principal. Chegando lá encontraram Harry à mesa da Grifinória tomando café.

-Bom dia, Harry! -disse Mione.

-Bom dia! -foi só o que respondeu.

-Onde você estava? Porque não nos esperou? -perguntou Rony.

-Perdi o sono e resolvi dar uma volta, respondeu Harry, ocultado sua conversa com Dumbledore.

-Tem certeza que não está nos escondendo nada? -pergunta Gina.

-Claro que não, Gina! A propósito tenho boas notícias pra você. Os testes para o time serão no final do mês, estive conversando com a Minerva, quando ela distribuiu os horários.

-Que ótimo! Estou ansiosa, para fazer o teste.

-Eu não lhe prometi que assim que soubesse sobre os testes, você seria a primeira a ser informada?

Gina nem conseguiu responder, pois foi interrompida por Hermione que não acreditava ter perdido a entrega dos horários.

-Calma, Mione! -disse Harry- Eu peguei os horários pra você e pro Rony e é claro que eu não me esqueceria de você Gina!

A ruiva ficou novamente corada, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam mais uma vez intrigados pela atitude do moreno que ao lado de Gina ficava de ótimo humor!

-Que bom, disse Rony olhando o horário, teremos a sexta feira livre para descansar.

-Somos alunos de Niem's Ronald, esse tempo livre vai ser para darmos conta das tarefas extras. -disse Mione.

-Você não se cansa de estudar, Mione? -disse Rony deixando escapulir algumas migalhas de pão da boca.

E mais uma vez eles estavam começando uma daquelas brigas intermináveis, quando Gina subitamente agarrou o braço de Harry e o puxou para fora do salão. O "casal brigão" assim como algumas pessoas do salão olhavam espantadas. Harry também não entendeu nada até que a ruiva falou:

-Harry, lembra do nosso plano?

-Que plano? -Pensou um pouco e respondeu- Ah, de juntar aqueles dois? - claro mas como faremos isso Gi?

_"Oh Merlim, chamei ela de Gi, de novo_".

-Acabei de ter uma ideia- disse a ruiva -Toda vez que eles começarem a brigar, nós o deixaremos sozinhos.

-Ótima ideia! Mas agora vamos terminar o café.

Gina estava quase explodindo de felicidade, pois, por duas vezes Harry a chamava de Gi, de um modo muito carinhoso.

_"Controla-se Gina Weasley"_ -pensava.

Quando estavam chegando à mesa da grifinória, foram interrompidos por uma chuva de gritos.

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, GINA WEASLEY? EU TE ESPERANDO NO SALÃO COMUNAL E VOCÊ AÍ DE MÃOS DADAS COM O POTTER?

-Dino, você está com ciúmes do Harry? Ele é meu amigo. -respondeu a ruiva, com muita raiva, mas na verdade tinha se esquecido do namorado.

-TÁ QUERENDO TIRAR UMA CASQUINHA, POTTER? ESQUECE! ELA JÁ TE ESQUECEU A MUITO TEMPO, ELA É MINHA NAMORADA AGORA!

Todo o salão principal estava parado olhando aquela cena, que era na realidade estranha mesmo, pois Gina Weasley e Harry Potter nunca foram grandes amigos e voltaram das férias bem mais grudados do que o normal. Rony e Hermione estavam vindo em direção deles para acalmar a situação, pois afinal eles são monitores, mas eles mal sabiam o que estava por vir.

-Dino, em primeiro lugar eu não lhe devo satisfações, em segundo lugar -a raiva dele começa a crescer- Gina não é uma qualquer e nunca se portou como uma, e você como namorado deveria acreditar nela! -disse Harry.

-Era só o que me faltava, você me dar lição de moral, depois de andar de mãos dadas, e ficar cheio de segredinhos com ela, coisa que nem eu faço, Potter, disse Dino.

-Eu a conheço a muito tempo Dino. Ela assim como Rony o restante dos Weasley e Hermione, são muito importantes pra mim, são a minha família. A família que eu nunca tive, mas você não sabe o que é isso né. -dizia Harry, cujo tom de voz começava a se eleva... PORQUE VOCÊ SEMPRE TEVE A SUA FAMÍLIA NÃO É, THOMAS? A SUA FAMÍLIA NÃO FOI MORTA POR VOLDEMORT QUANDO VOCÊ TINHA POUCO MAIS DE UM ANO! VOCÊ NÃO VEM SENDO CAÇADO COMO UM CACHORRO POR ESSE DOIDO QUE MATA TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE VOCÊ AMA!

Apenas Harry não percebeu o quanto de magia ele estava liberando, parecia que a muito tempo essas palavras estavam entaladas na sua garganta. Até mesmo alguns professores olhavam espantados a cena pois nunca tinham visto uma áurea tão poderosa. Mas Gina também percebeu a áurea vermelha, a diferente daquela que emanou do moreno no hospital, porém desta vez mais forte.

Depois de dizer aquelas palavras, Harry tomou consciência do que estava acontecendo e saiu do salão principal indo em direção a sala de DCAT, onde teria sua primeira aula do dia, enquanto passava pelos corredores ouvia barulho de objetos caindo e vidros se quebrando.

-O que foi isso?

É o que várias pessoas no salão principal se perguntavam, mas apenas algumas pessoas ali, sabiam o que realmente estava acontecendo com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

* * *

Como Harry chegou à sala de DCAT, nem ele mesmo soube dizer. Mas durante o caminho, pensava em como tinha se descontrolado, a última vez que fizera magia involuntária tão forte, foi quando inflou Tia Guida, por ela falar mal de seus pais. Sentia-se esgotado, mas outros pensamentos também passavam pela cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu.

_"Ótimo Potter! Mostre seus sentimentos, quem sabe assim Voldemort mata o resto das pessoas que você ama!" "Assim fica mais fácil pra ele te matar, idiota...""Tenho que me afastar, mas como?"_-Ele pensava

Foi o primeiro a chegar na sala de Lupin. Entrou sem nem mesmo olhar para o professor, sentou-se no fundo da sala, pois não queria chamar mais a atenção, nem conversar com ninguém depois do "show" no salão principal. Aquele conhecido vazio começou a invadir novamente seu ser.

Quando Rony e Hermione chegaram na sala junto com os outros, o moreno estava absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu os amigos ao lado dele brigando novamente.

-Harry. -Disse Rony incerto da reação do amigo. – Você não acha que já está na hora de se abrir conosco?Afinal somos seus amigos!

Harry nem teve tempo para responder, o que ele agradeceu imensamente a Merlim, pois Lupin acabara de iniciar a aula.

-Bom dia, turma! É muito bom estar de volta. -Disse o professor.

Os alunos estavam exitados com a possibilidade de terem aulas de DCAT de verdade, pois a lembrança da sapa velha estava límpida em suas memórias.

-Devido aos acontecimentos, primeiro faremos uma revisão teórica, sobre as maldições imperdoáveis e depois começaremos com defesas um pouco mais avançadas, como o patrono, que repele os dementadores.

Os murmúrios pela sala foram muitos, os alunos tinham visto as maldições imperdoáveis com o falso Moody e quanto ao patrono poucos bruxos conseguiam conjurar um patrono sólido. Muitos lembravam dos rumores de que Harry Potter podia conjurar um patrono sólido desde seu terceiro ano. A maioria achava que era mentira, principalmente, os sonserinos, mas os membros da AD, já tinham visto o patrono do garoto.

Somente o corpo de Harry estava presente na sala de aula, pois sua mente vagava sabe-se Merlim por onde. Apenas voltou a si quando ouviu a voz de Hermione, ao que parecia respondendo a Lupin alguma coisa sobre um patrono, dizendo que já tinha inclusive visto um bruxo menor de idade conjurar um patrono sólido.

-E este bruxo está entre nós! -Dizia Mione.

"Ah não, ela não pode estar falando de mim, não pode estar chamando mais atenção pra mim, não, isso não"- pensava Harry.

-Sei de quem está falando, Srta Granger, este é um feito excepcional, para um bruxo que ainda está desenvolvendo seus poderes. Até para um bruxo adulto é muito difícil, nem todos conseguem conjurar um patrono.

Um sorriso passou pelo rosto do professor.

Harry já estava tentando se esconder atrás de um livro, quando Lupin o chamou a frente da turma para uma demonstração. O garoto levantou de sua cadeira lançando um olhar de "você me paga, Mione".

O moreno se concentrou tentando buscar uma lembrança feliz em sua mente, mas o que veio a seguir foi o rosto dela, aqueles olhos, o sorriso, a atenção que ela dispensava a ele quando estava com ele, abriu os olhos que recaíram sobre o namorado dela, e pensando na briga mais cedo, exclamou:

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!

E um cervo prateado saiu da ponta da varinha do menino-que-sobreviveu, mas este patrono estava diferente, mais brilhante e muito mais sólido, do que aquele que conjurara para salvar Sírius no terceiro ano.

-Muito bem Harry! -Exclamou Lupin- Vinte pontos para grifinória. –Disse, dispensando a classe.

-Harry, espere um momento, preciso falar com você. -Disse o professor.

O garoto fez sinal para os amigos não o esperarem e seguiu para mesa do professor, que logo lhe disse:

-Creio que Dumbledore já falou com você sobre suas aulas de oclumência e defesa, não?

O garoto apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e Lupin continuou.

-Teremos de iniciá-las o quanto antes. Você treinará comigo todas as sextas após o jantar e às quartas teremos aulas de defesa mais avançada. Mas tem outro assunto que eu gostaria de falar com você.

-Qual? -Perguntou o garoto inutilmente, pois já desconfiava da resposta.

-Você está com algum problema? -Perguntou Lupin.

-Além de ser perseguido por Voldemort desde 1 ano de idade, como se fosse um cachorro, não.

-Harry, eu não estou falando de Voldemort e até entendo que você se sinta assim, mas estou me referindo a tudo que aconteceu com você durante as suas férias desde o ataque até a sua recuperação junto com os Weasley, e até mesmo suas "explosões" no salão principal.

-Não está acontecendo nada. -Apressou-se a dizer, mas não convenceu o professor.

Lupin deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

- A cada dia que passa você fica mais parecido com o Thiago. Sabe Harry, seu pai também fazia de tudo para defender a Lily, mesmo antes de começarem a namorar. Ele era apaixonado por ela, se tornaram grandes amigos como você e a Gina! Não precisa me olhar com essa cara de espanto, não! -Riu o professor, os Potter's não conseguem disfarçar o que sentem. -Quero que saiba que quando quiser conversar, pode me procurar.

-Obrigado Lupin.- Respondeu o garoto, com muita vontade de desabafar com o amigo do seu pai e agora seu também, mas resolveu deixar pra depois.

-Pode ir Harry, senão você vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.

Harry saiu da sala em direção as masmorras onde teria aula dupla de poções com o morcegão do Snape. Quando estava se aproximando percebeu que Rony e Mione pararam de falar, o que indicou que estavam falando dele, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

-E aí, cara! O que o Lupin queria com você? -Perguntou Rony.

-Nada demais. -Respondeu o moreno.

Nem puderam conversar mais, pois o ranhoso logo chegou de mal humor, como sempre, e os três amigos tiveram que enfrentar a pior aula do dia.

_**Continua... **_


	6. Capítulo 05

**_Capítulo 5_**

Em uma sala com pouca iluminação, fria e com poucos móveis dos quais se destacava uma poltrona vermelha de luxo, porém bastante desgastada pelo tempo, uma voz aguda e tão fria quanto a sala, cortava o ar.

-BELLA! Venha até aqui.

-Sim, Milorde, em que posso servi-lo?

-Cale-se, Bella! Não se esqueça da última ordem que lhe dei e você não cumpriu direito.

-Perdão, mestre, foi culpa daquele lobo maldito e aquela aprendiz de auror.

-CALE-SE! Entrou em contato com nosso espião?

-Sim, Milorde. Estará aqui na hora e no dia marcado.

-Desta vez aquele garoto intrometido, vai se arrepender por me desafiar... -uma risada fria e cruel ecoou por todo o lugar.

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, o trio de amigos saía de uma aula de poções indo em direção ao salão principal para o almoço. Ainda discutindo o fato de Snape ter tirado cinco pontos de Harry por ele estar no mundo da lua, quando foram interrompidos por Dino Thomas.

-Potter, posso falar com você?

E se afastaram de Rony e Hermione, que ficaram olhando apreensivos.

-Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu hoje cedo.- disse Dino.

-Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, mas sim a Gina. Ela não merece ouvir o que você disse. -Respondeu Harry, saindo com os amigos para o almoço.

-Pensei que você fosse explodir novamente.- disse Rony tentando descontrair o amigo.

-É só em ocasiões especiais.- Disse o moreno sorrindo, embora estivesse sentindo um incômodo formigamento na cicatriz.

Durante todo o dia Harry não viu Gina, o que ele no início achou ruim, pois sentia falta da ruiva que tanto estava em seus pensamentos, mas depois de refletir achou melhor trancar o sentimento que tinha em relação à ruiva dentro do peito por duas simples razões: Gina tem namorado e ele não poderia colocá-la em perigo.

As primeiras semanas de aula passaram num piscar de olhos. E com isso o mês de setembro estava quase no fim e Harry estava cada vez mais isolado, raramente era visto com Rony e Hermione e com Gina trocava apenas alguns monossílabos.

O moreno estava com pouco tempo, pois se dividia entre as tarefas, as aulas de oclumência e de defesa avançada e em breve com os treinos de quadribol. Para os amigos os "sumiços" do garoto era um mistério, e como ele estava cada vez mais afastado era impossível de descobrir algo.

Apesar do pouco tempo em que retomara as aulas de oclumência, Harry já começava a ter alguns progressos e estava ansioso pelo dia em que poderia ter aulas com Dumbledore. Porém em uma das aulas aconteceu algo que há muito tempo não incomodava o moreno...

-Vamos Harry, feche sua mente, esconda seus pensamentos onde somente você os passa encontrar.- disse Lupin.

Harry estava sentindo sua mente esvaziar-se quando percebeu que estava numa sala escura e fria e reconheceu uma voz que daria calafrios a qualquer pessoa.

-Então, que notícias você me traz daquele pirralho?

-Mestre, aparentemente está sem amigos, completamente isolado. Às vezes some de vista, mas ainda não consegui descobrir o que faz nesse tempo.

-ENTÃO DESCUBRA, SEU IDIOTA! Preciso saber de cada passo daquele moleque insolente! Quero saber qual é o ponto fraco dele. É pra isso que você está lá. Além disso, quero que me mantenha informado de cada passo da ordem da fênix, tenho que estar à frente daquele velho; e você sabe o que vai lhe acontecer caso falhe não é? Vou lhe dar uma pequena amostra do que sou capaz de fazer...CRUCIO!

Harry caiu no chão desacordado e suando muito para preocupação de Lupin que o levou para ala hospitalar. Enquanto dormia falava coisas sem nexo como espião ou ordem. Foi examinado por Madame Pomfrey que informou ao professor de DCAT e ao diretor, que a essas alturas já estava por lá, que o moreno teria que passar a noite na ala hospitalar, pois havia sofrido um esgotamento mágico muito grande e precisava descansar.

Quando o moreno acordou a enfermeira queria forçá-lo a tomar uma poção para dormir e saiu resmungando quando Dumbledore pediu para falar com Harry um pouco.

-Então, Harry, nos conte o que aconteceu. -Disse o diretor.

O garoto relatou tudo o que presenciou através da mente de Voldemort.

-Sim, professor, Voldemort infiltrou um espião dentro da ordem.- confirmou Harry.

-E você conseguiu ver essa pessoa, Harry?- Perguntou Lupin.

-Não, apenas a voz. Mas eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, infelizmente vocês não acreditariam em mim.- disse o garoto afundando nos travesseiros.

-Mais tarde conversaremos sobre isso, Harry, agora tome essa poção e descanse, senão Papoula nos mata.- disse Dumbledore.

-Posso pedir um favor a vocês? -Perguntou o garoto.

-Claro.- responderam.

-Não contem pra ninguém como vim parar aqui. É que nem mesmo Rony e a Mione sabem das minhas "aulas extras".

-Harry, já lhe dissemos que se isolar não é a solução, você é muito novo para carregar um fardo tão pesado sozinho. Seus amigos merecem saber o que está acontecendo com você. -Disse Lupin

-Não! Não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso. Não quero perder mais pessoas que eu amo.

-Tão cabeça dura quanto Thiago.- Disse Lupin.

-Você é quem sabe, Harry, mas vai chegar um momento em que você terá que revelar toda a verdade para seus amigos.- disse Dumbledore- Mas a essa altura se não me engano, seus amigos provavelmente já estão sabendo que você está aqui. Como, eu não posso lhe dizer agora.

-Vamos, prof. Lupin. Vamos deixá-lo descansar, venha até meu escritório que precisamos conversar. -Disse o diretor

-Sim, Sr.- Respondeu Lupin -Harry tome sua poção, depois conversaremos melhor.

E assim o garoto o fez. Tomou a poção para dormir sem sonhar e logo estava profundamente adormecido. Quando amanheceu, Harry podia ouvir algumas vozes ao seu lado, resolveu não abrir os olhos e fingir que ainda estava dormindo.

-Ele ultimamente não come direito e mal dorme, sem contar às vezes que ele simplesmente desaparece em determinadas noites e não nos conta nada.-reclamava Rony.

-Ele está se afastando de nós, deve ser algo realmente sério, mas eu ainda vou descobrir. -Disse Mione determinada.

-Gi, essa não é a primeira vez que você pressente algo ruim em relação ao Harry, está na hora de nos contar.- disse Rony.

-Eu não sei como isso acontece, o prof. Dumbledore me disse que na hora certa eu descobriria, disse a ruiva. -olhando para o moreno adormecido na cama.

Os dois Weasley e Hermione ficaram mais um pouco esperando Harry acordar, mas como isso não acontecia, resolveram tomar o café e voltar mais tarde, porém quando voltaram o moreno já havia sido liberado. Então foram para a torre da Grifinória, certamente o amigo estaria lá, mas se enganaram. Não havia sinal de que o moreno passara por lá.

Fora do castelo, Harry caminhava próximo ao lago, com a cabeça fervilhando em pensamentos: existe um espião de Voldemort dentro de Hogwarts, que vigia cada passo dele e dos movimentos da ordem ao mesmo tempo, para ele não havia dúvidas de quem era essa pessoa, e ainda por cima essa estranha ligação entre ele e Gina. Desde quando ela teria esta ligação com ele?

Sentou-se próximo ao lago e ficou observando a lula gigante nadar tranqüila, estava ainda com aqueles pensamentos quando foi despertado pela voz de um amigo.

-Seu pai também costumava vir aqui, quando queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

-Oi, Hagrid!

-Estava imaginando quando você iria me visitar. -Disse o meio gigante.

-Desculpe, é que eu estava meio ocupado! -Respondeu o garoto.

-Sabe Harry, você tem bons amigos, eles estiveram na minha casa conversando comigo. Estão muito preocupados com você. Disseram-me que anda "fugindo" deles.

-Não estou fugindo Hagrid, só não quero que sintam pena do meu destino, além disso, não posso mais perder as pessoas que eu amo. -Respondeu.

-Com essa atitude, Harry, você os está fazendo sofrer e aí sim você irá perdê-los. Seus amigos jamais sentirão pena de você, pelo contrário eles lhe darão forças para você sobreviver, pense nisso- disse Hagrid e saiu, deixando o menino-que-sobreviveu refletindo sobre o assunto.

Enquanto isso em outra parte do castelo, outras pessoas conversavam preocupadas...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N****/A: Desculpem a demora, para compensar mais tarde estarei postando mais um capítulo. **


	7. Capítulo 06

**N/A: Como prometi aí está o outro capítulo. **

**Na parte da conversa entre o Harry e a Hermione, tentem ler ouvindo a música da Ana Carolina e seu Jorge _é isso aí_, sei q a letra não tem muito a ver coma fic mais é romântica e eu estava ouvindo ela quando me inspirei a escrever essa parte.**

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

Depois da conversa com Hagrid, Harry ficou mais um pouco sentado na beira do lago; em sua mente passavam as cenas da morte de Sirius e a conversa com Dumbledore. Lembrou-se também da oferta que o diretor lhe fez dias antes e resolveu aceitá-la, visto que decidira continuar a se afastar dos amigos, aquele quarto seria ideal para evitar perguntas sobre o que realmente aconteceu.

Antes de ir para seu quarto, Harry foi ao corujal para enviar uma mensagem aos amigos que não se preocupassem, pois ele ficaria bem e precisava de um tempo só.

Rony, Hermione e Gina ficaram chateados com a atitude do garoto.

-Ficar sozinho?- Reclamava Rony -Como se ele já não estivesse fazendo isso.

Enquanto Harry refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos, em outro lugar do castelo Remo Lupin e Alvo Dumbledore conversavam sobre algo preocupante.

-Professor, isso é muito sério. Um espião dentro da ordem?- Disse Lupin.

-Sim, meu amigo, e temo pelos nossos planos. Temos que agir rápido e descobrir quem é essa pessoa, enquanto isso esse assunto ficará apenas entre nós.

-Claro!- respondeu Lupin. –Mas Dumbledore, ainda existe algo que me preocupa: esse tipo de magia que Harry vem despertando é um nível muito avançado; nem o Thiago, que dessa linhagem era um dos mais fortes tinha uma áurea tão poderosa.

-Existe uma razão para isso, que você também sabe qual é. Mas Harry deve aprender a controlar esse poder, se não poderá ser desastroso. Não podemos deixar que o ódio se apodere do coração dele, nesse momento em que está vulnerável, senão teremos um adversário mais perigoso que Voldemort.- Dizia Dumbledore.

Lupin ficou um tempo pensativo e temendo pelo filho de seu melhor amigo, quando dirigiu novamente a palavra a Dumbledore.

-Mas então ele é mesmo um...

-Sim meu caro, e quando aprender a controlar seu poder será o maior deles. Você mesmo já reparou na áurea que emanou dele no salão principal.- um leve sorriso passou pelo rosto de Dumbledore.

-Certamente, dizia Lupin, mas nunca se ouviu falar de algo assim desde os tempos de...-Nesse momento Lupin para de falar e olha para Dumbledore, agora seus pensamentos estavam se encaixando, e sorriu.

-Isso mesmo meu caro, é exatamente isto que você pensou, e este é mais um motivo para descobrirmos logo quem é o espião de Voldemort, pois esta informação jamais poderá chegar até ele.

-Mas você tem alguma suspeita e uma idéia de como descobriremos não é?-Perguntou Lupin.

-Tenho, mas vamos precisar da ajuda do Harry. Vai ser muito arriscado, mas iremos prepará-lo pra isso.

Enquanto Lupin e Dumbledore terminavam de conversar, em seu quarto Harry verificava o número de pessoas que se inscreveram para os testes de quadribol que seriam no outro dia, ao terminar foi descansar um pouco ficando o resto do dia ali, olhando alguns objetos e alguns livros, mas um em especial lhe chamou atenção.

- _"Tenho que mostrar este ao Lupin_" pensou.

Não saiu do quarto nem para as refeições, e por isso Harry Potter se tornava assunto em Hogwarts, pois os boatos de que o garoto esteve na ala hospitalar se espalhou e aumentou quando ele não foi visto por ninguém durante o dia. Alguns até diziam que ele estava morrendo e por isso tinha sido transferido para o hospital dos bruxos. Os amigos nem queriam imaginar qual seria a reação de Harry quando soubesse o que andavam falando dele.

Hermione estava bastante curiosa com o fato de Harry estar fazendo magias involuntárias e foi pesquisar algo na biblioteca que pudesse ajudar o amigo. Estava voltando de lá quando viu algo que fez seu coração acelerar e um nó aparecer em sua garganta.

Pouco mais a frente estava Rony literalmente enroscado com ninguém menos que Luna Levgood. Ela não podia acreditar. Que outras garotas andavam se oferecendo para o ruivo ela já sabia, mas Luna? Como será que ele a havia notado, sendo o ruivo tão lerdo para esse tipo de coisa.

Um milhão de sentimentos passou pelo coração da garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, do ciúme à decepção. Sua raiva foi tamanha que ao passar pelo casal não hesitou em lançar um feitiço não-verbal em Rony que de ruivo passou a ter os cabelos extremamente verdes, depois disso a garota saiu correndo para o salão comunal.

Gina estava sentada no salão comunal perto da lareira conversando com algumas amigas quando uma Hermione completamente descomposta subiu como uma bala para o dormitório feminino. Ficou preocupada, pois jamais tinha visto a amiga neste estado e foi ver o que aconteceu.

Ao chegar no quarto de Mione, encontrou a garota deitada em sua cama chorando e resmungando algumas palavras que ela não conseguia entender.

-Mione, o que aconteceu? Perguntou, foi algo que aquele trasgo do Ronald fez com você?

-Não é nada, Gi.- respondeu Mione.

-HERMIONE GRANGER, NÃO MINTA PRA MIM! -Disse a ruiva num tom ameaçador, mas que logo se transformou em terno e doce, lembrando muito a Srª Weasley. –Somos amigas Mi, confie em mim.

Hermione respirou fundo e começou a contar para Gina tudo o que aconteceu. –Ai, Gi, eu fiquei com tanta raiva que deixei seu irmão de cabelo verde.

Gina não agüentou e soltou uma risada.

-Qual é a graça, Gina? -Perguntou Mione, achando que a garota estava rindo dela.

-O Rony deve ter ficado muito engraçado.- respondeu.

Nesse momento até Mione não conseguiu segurar o riso, mas logo disse a Gina que ele estava tão "concentrado" que nem reparou que tinha pessoas passando.

-Sabe, Mi, não consigo entender porque o Rony fez isso, quero dizer, não é segredo pra ninguém que vocês se amam, mas são tão cabeças-duras que não admitem e, sinceramente, ele nunca notou a Luna e vai acabar magoando ela.

-Que isso, Gina, de onde você tirou a idéia que eu gosto do seu irmão? -Falava Mione.

-Além de estar escrito na sua testa, posso te dar no mínimo mais três motivos: Primeiro:vocês não param de brigar, segundo Rony morre de ciúmes de Victor Krum e terceiro se você não gostasse dele, não estaria aí desse jeito.

Esta foi à primeira vez que Hermione Granger ficou sem resposta, ficou ali parada encarando Gina que apenas sorriu e disse:

-Tome um banho, Mi, e descanse, vou procurar uma pessoa que ficou de me ajudar, mas acho que se esqueceu.

Hermione ficou imaginando quem Gina iria procurar e pra que, mas resolveu deixar pra lá e depois conversaria com ela.

Gina Weasley saiu do dormitório feminino com a conversa que acabara de ter com Hermione ainda em sua mente, decidiu procurar imediatamente por Harry, pois em sua mente tudo isso era culpa dele que estava sendo bastante egoísta, mas na realidade o que a caçula dos Weasley realmente queria era estar perto daquele moreno de olhos extremamente verdes, não entendia o motivo, mas sentia que ele precisava dela.

Gina apenas não queria acreditar que um sentimento a pouco adormecido, estava acordando com uma força ainda maior, mas a ruiva tinha medo de estar confundindo sentimento de amizade e admiração com amor, já que agora ela e Harry estavam bem mais próximos e se tornando grandes amigos.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar... Rony e Luna juntos? Mas sua dúvida esvaiu-se quando encontrou o casal, que estavam "tirando o atraso", mas não pode deixar de rir quando viu a cor dos cabelos do irmão.

- "_Espero que a Mione Nunca fique com raiva de mim_", pensou.

Ao passar por Rony e Luna, não deixou escapar a chance de chatear o irmão e disse:

-Bonitos cabelos, Ronald, mas não combina com o "jeito Weasley de ser". E antes que você diga alguma coisa, infelizmente não fui eu que fiz isso com você.

Após dizer estas palavras Gina seguiu seu caminho, deixando um Rony intrigado para trás, mas não se conteve quando ouviu um grito do irmão, certamente ao perceber a nova cor de seus cabelos e Luna chamá-lo de "meu limãozinho".

**_HP & GW_**

Gina percorreu boa parte do castelo procurando pelo menino-que-sobreviveu e, se o encontrasse, tentaria fazê-lo acordar. Passado um bom tempo, resolveu voltar pra torre da Grifinória, pois no outro dia aconteceriam os testes para o time e aí ela teria uma grande conversa com o moreno.

O domingo amanheceu com ótimas condições para o quadribol, Harry se levantou com os primeiros rios de sol, colocou seu uniforme foi ao dormitório da Grifinória agradecendo a Merlim por não encontrar ninguém no caminho, pegou sua firebolt e foi para o campo. Ao chegar no centro do campo, montou em sua vassoura deu um impulso e no segundo seguinte estava sentindo a maravilhosa sensação do vento em seu rosto.

Ao descer organizou as coisas para o teste e decidiu que primeiro seriam os candidatos a batedores e depois os artilheiros e... Seu estômago despencou ao se lembrar que a ruiva dos seus sonhos faria o teste.

Mas essa sensação não pode durar muito porque viu algo que o fez parecer petrificado, Rony estava vindo em direção abraçado com Luna Levgood. Os dois formavam uma combinação Luna com os cabelos extremamente loiros e os cabelos de Rony verdes. Harry não conseguia acreditar... E Mione? O que teria acontecido?

-E aí cara, precisa de ajuda? -Disse o "ex-ruivo"

-Obrigado Rony, mas já está tudo pronto. E a propósito, belo cabelo. Você e a Luna estão fazendo uma homenagem à bandeira do Brasil?

-HÁ,HÁ,HÁ,HA, ser engraçado nunca foi o seu porte, Harry Potter!

-Calma, Weasley, não precisa ficar nervoso. -Disse Harry.

-Deixa pra lá, limãozinho, vou te esperar nas arquibancadas. -Disse Luna, sonhadora como sempre.

-Limãozinho? Como isso aconteceu Rony? -Perguntou o moreno, não contendo o riso.

-Em relação a Luna, depois conversamos. Já o cabelo, não sei como ficou assim! A Gina disse que não foi ela. -Dizia Rony.

Aos poucos os candidatos foram chegando e quando Harry viu uma linda ruiva se aproximando, não se conteve e foi até ela, que também vinha na direção do garoto. Por alguns instantes esqueceu de tudo o que dissera a si mesmo sobre se afastar dos amigos e de Gina.

-Preciso falar com você! -Disseram juntos.

Ambos riram, mas logo o rosto da ruiva se transformou ficando mais sério. Mas foi nosso moreno que começou a falar.

-Como está a Mione, Gi?

-Agora você se interessa pelo que acontece com os seus amigos, Potter? Depois dos testes teremos uma longa conversa, mas ela já está melhor. -Disse Gina e saiu deixando um moreno muito triste pra trás.

Para Harry foi um momento muito doloroso quando sua amada o chamou apenas de Potter. _"Ela nunca me chamou assim_" pensou. Além disso, seus melhores amigos estavam separados, pois o moreno os conhecia muito bem par saber que Hermione não estava falando com Rony e provavelmente era ela a responsável pela nova cor dos cabelos do "ex-ruivo". Afastou esses pensamentos um instante de sua mente e foi dar inicio aos testes.

-Começaremos com os candidatos a artilheiros. Dividam-se em grupos de três e vamos começar.

Depois de quase três horas, nosso capitão havia escolhido seus artilheiros que por sinal eram muito bons. O melhor deles sem dúvida foi Gina Weasley que marcou mais de quinze gols. Os outros artilheiros eram uma quartanista chamada Roberta Robins e Simas Finnegan seu colega de quarto.

-Candidatos a batedores, por favor! -Disse o capitão.

Os testes para batedores embora tivesse sido mais rápido que os artilheiros, demorou um pouco mais do que Harry gostaria. Ele sempre soube que achar talentos iguais a Fred e Jorge seria praticamente impossível, mas já estava perdendo a paciência quando os irmãos Crevey lhe chamaram a atenção.-Perfeito, pensou, só precisam de um pouco mais de treino.

Harry anunciou os selecionados, deu parabéns à nova equipe da grifinória e marcou um primeiro treino para quinta-feira e dispensou o time.

Estava cansado e com muita fome, quando saindo do vestiário uma voz conhecida o fez parar.

-Não foi tão fácil assim, né?

-É, Gi, não pensei que fosse ter tanto trabalho para montar o time.-respondeu Harry. –Vamos almoçar?

-Esqueceu da nossa conversa, capitão?

-Não pode ser depois do almoço, Gi? Eu nem tomei café hoje e tô morrendo de fome.

-Você até parece o Rony falando!- Disse a ruiva dando um pequeno sorriso. – Não, Harry, você não vai fugir desta conversa.

-Tá bem! -Disse Harry se dando por vencido.- Vamos até o estádio.

Quando chegaram sentaram-se na grama um de frente para o outro então Gina começou a falar.

-Harry, por favor, apenas me escute. Eu sei que você está se escondendo de nós e que deve ser algo muito sério, mas acho que você não confia na gente. Estamos preocupados com você, que tem fugido de nós, fazendo coisas escondido, vai parar na ala hospitalar e quando sai manda uma mensagem dizendo que precisa ficar sozinho?

Harry apenas olhava para grama, que parecia estar mais verde do que o normal. Sabia que teria que enfrentar esse tipo de conversa, só não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

-Seus amigos estão sofrendo, veja o que está acontecendo com o Rony e a Mione. Eles se amam e agora estão separados, você sempre foi o equilíbrio entre eles, nunca deixando Rony fazer besteiras como essa de ficar com a Luna.

Gina estava mais vermelha do que seus cabelos, e enquanto falava com o moreno que não se defendia, isso a irritava ainda mais, pois mesmo tendo pedido pra ele só escutar ela esperava alguma reação. As essa altura ambos já estavam de pé.

-Para de pensar só em você e comece a pensar nos que estão a sua volta. Deixa e ser egoísta. ACORDA POTTER! -Gritou.

-Você não percebe que é no bem de vocês que estou pensando?

-Como? Fugindo de nós? Nos deixando de lado? CAI NA REAL, POTTER!

Aquilo foi demais para o moreno, era a terceira vez naquele dia que ela o chamava de Potter. A única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de sair foi:

-Desculpe!

E saiu em direção ao salão principal para o almoço. Chegou a pensar em ir para o seu quarto, mas decidiu almoçar seu estômago já estava reclamando pela falta de comida há algum tempo.

A ruiva ficou imaginando se teria sido dura demais com o garoto, pois podia sentir o quão triste ele estava. Chegou a pensar que ele não falaria mais com ela, porém a voz de sua consciência lhe dizia que ele mereceu ouvir tudo aquilo. Se alguém passasse por ali veria a tensão magia que saia dos dois.

**_HP & GW_**

Harry chegou ao salão principal e a maioria já tinha terminado o almoço. Procurou por Rony, mas este, estava na mesa da corvinal com Luna e resolveu não interferir. Procurou então por Hermione e esta se encontrava no fim da mesa olhando para o prato com uma tristeza aparente.

-Oi, Mi! -Disse Harry colocando a mão sobre os ombros da amiga. –Adorei o que você fez com os cabelos do Rony.

-Eu não fiz nada, Harry. Como você está? Porque sumiu daquele jeito?- Perguntou a amiga.

-Você não me engana, Hermione, sei que foi você. Eu estou bem, mas quem parece não estar é você! Quer conversar sobre isso? -Perguntou.

Hermione apenas sorriu, pela afirmação do amigo e logo respondeu:

-Não Harry, já me recuperei do susto. Agora quanto aos cabelos do Ronald, você está certo fui eu sim, fiquei com tanta raiva que não consegui me mudando de assunto, o Srº vai me contar onde esteve todos esses dias e porque está se afastando de nós? -Perguntou Mione.

Harry encarou a amiga com ternura, e percebeu que não era justo se afastar deles que eram sua família e Mione que era como sua irmã estava sofrendo e ele precisava ajudar.

-Prometo que outra hora eu te conto, Mi, mas tenha certeza que não vou mais me afastar de vocês.

A amiga deu um enorme sorriso ao garoto e ali ficaram conversando enquanto almoçavam e ao terminarem foram dar uma volta perto do lago, onde Harry viu Gina e Dino namorando e logo ficando com um ar triste, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione, e por mais que tentasse Harry não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela ruiva.

-Você está gostando mesmo da Gina, não é Harry? -Perguntou a garota com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ficou maluca Mione? De onde você tirou essa ideia? -Perguntou o moreno.

-Venho desconfiando disso desde as nossas férias, os olhares que vocês trocavam, como estavam cada vez mais juntos, sua reação no expresso de Hogwarts quando ela não estava perto, seu isolamento e por fim seu desentendimento com Dino no salão principal. -Disse Mione.

Harry olhava para a amiga com a boca aberta. Teria ele dado tantos sinais assim? Ou será que apenas Mione tinha reparado?

-Me dê apenas um argumento.- continuou a garota- Que prove que você não está caidinho por Gina Weasley.

Harry respirou fundo e olhando mais uma vez na direção de sua amada respondeu para Mione, sem tirar os olhos de Gina.

-Percebi isso tarde demais Mi, Gina tem namorado, não posso estragar a vida dela. Ao meu lado ela não teria um futuro, porque nem sei se terei um futuro. Por mais que me doa vê-la ser tocada por outro, ser beijada por outro, eu apenas quero a felicidade dela, se a Gi estiver feliz eu também vou estar.

Enquanto Harry falava novamente aquela áurea poderosa emanava dele, porém desta vez ela trazia a quem estava perto uma sensação de paz e muito amor e um sorriso passou saliente pelo rosto de Hermione que conseguia finalmente fazer Harry Potter se abrir.

-Não me olhe assim Hermione.- Pediu o moreno.

-Muito bonito isso que você disse, Harry, porém esse sentimento tem outro nome e você sabe qual é, não é justo ela não saber o que você sente.

-Sei sim, Mione, mas não tenho direito de estragar a vida dela.

-Diga o que sente, Harry! -Dizia Mione.

-Mi, se eu não tivesse algo de tão terrível em meu destino eu diria para todo o mundo bruxo que EU AMO VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

NA: Eu sei que o nome da Gina é Ginerva, mas na época que escrevi a fic, realmente preferi optar por Virgínia rsrs...

Por favor Comentem!Deixe-me saber o que vocês estão achando.


	8. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

Hermione estava satisfeita consigo mesma, afinal, conseguiu arrancar alguma informação de Harry. Estavam voltando para torre da Grifinória quando percebeu que algo incomodava seu amigo, pois o mesmo começava a passar a mão pela cicatriz.

-Harry, você está ficando muito pálido, o que você tem? -Perguntou.

-Minha cicatriz não para de doer, além disso tenho a sensação de que estamos sendo observados. -Respondeu o moreno.

-Acho que você deveria dizer pro Dumbledore, sobre sua dor na cicatriz. -Disse Hermione.

-Não vou incomodá-lo com isso, Mi. –Respondeu, passando mais uma vez a mão pela cicatriz.

-Me diga Harry, desde quando você acha que tem alguém nos observando? Você acha que "ele" está por perto?

-Já tem alguns dias que sinto que tem alguém me seguindo, mas na hora que estávamos perto do lago, esta sensação estava mais forte. -Respondeu Harry.

-Deve ser apenas impressão sua, Harry, porque você estava fugindo de todos e hoje foi porque você esteve na ala hospitalar e durante esse tempo foi o assunto aqui da escola. -Disse Hermione.

Harry preferiu não insistir, pois a pouco conseguira fazer a amiga se distrair e não queria iniciar uma discussão.

Enquanto isso em algum lugar sombrio de Hogwarts...

-Então, que notícias tem pra mim?

-Sr, O Potter saiu de onde estava escondido e está se aproximando novamente do Weasley e da Granger.

-Já descobriu onde aquele imbecil se esconde?

-Ainda não, Senhor.

-Então trate de descobrir rápido! O mestre não está satisfeito e me castigou pela sua incompetência.

Um sorriso maquiavélico passou pelo rosto do espião antes de apontar a varinha para o outro e dizer:

-IMPERIUS! –Vá e fique de olhos e ouvidos bem abertos e grudados no Potter. Qualquer novidade me procure.

O outro apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu.

Harry e Hermione ficaram conversando um bom tempo no salão comunal, quando a garota subitamente resolveu ir para o dormitório pegar um livro. A princípio o moreno não desconfiou o real motivo, mas logo compreendeu ao ver Rony se aproximando.

Hermione passou por Rony como um foguete quase derrubando o garoto no chão. Ela reuniu toda a sua forças para que ao falar evitasse que sua voz saísse chorosa. E conseguiu, pois ao começar a falar sua voz saiu com um sarcasmo digno de Draco Malfoy.

-Resolveu mudar o visual, Weasley? Combinou perfeitamente com o da sua namorada.

Rony nem teve tempo para responder a garota, pois a mesma já havia subido para o dormitório.

-O que deu nela? -Perguntou a Harry ao se aproximar.

-Será mesmo que você não sabe limãozinho? -Respondeu Harry debochando do amigo.

-Não me chame assim! Eu odeio isso.

-Calma limãozinho.- Disse Harry, fingindo não ter ouvido o amigo.

Rony sentou-se e os dois começaram a conversar.

-Cara, porque a Mione está desse jeito? Eu ia pedir pra ela me ajudar com esse cabelo. Mas depois do que ela me disse...

-Rony, em uma semana seu cabelo vai voltar ao normal. Quanto a Mi, não acredito que ela te ajudaria.

-Como você sabe que em uma semana eu volto a ser ruivo, por acaso isso, -disse apontando para os cabelos- foi obra sua? E porque a Mione não me ajudaria, ela é minha amiga. -Perguntava Rony sem ao menos dar uma pausa.

-Não fui eu o responsável pelo seu novo "look", mas a pessoa que fez isso me disse, e não adianta me olhar com essa cara Ronald porque eu não vou lhe dizer quem foi.- dizia Harry.

-Já em relação a Mione, pensei que o único ceguinho por aqui fosse eu. Está na cara Rony, será que só você não percebeu?

Rony olhava para Harry com a incredulidade estampada em seu rosto, não podia acreditar que fora tão estúpido, todo esse tempo achou que Hermione sentia algo por Victor Krum. As únicas palavras que conseguiu pronunciar antes de se afundar ainda mais na poltrona foram:

-Eu a perdi!

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir as palavras do amigo e resolveu retomar o antigo plano que formulara com Gina, e resolver procurá-la mais tarde e continuou ali conversando com Rony, que acabou lhe contando o que realmente existia entre ele e Luna. Após uma longa conversa seguida de uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, foram tomar banho e desceram para jantar.

O jantar poderia ter ocorrido normalmente se não fosse por Luna chamar Rony de limãozinho a plenos pulmões num salão principal lotado.

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! -Gritava Rony- Eu já cansei de lhe dizer para parar com isso!

Luna o encarava sem nenhuma reação aparente, pois continuava com seu olhar sonhador de sempre.

-Weasley, nos poupe de seu showzinho. Além de estar com esse cabelo horrível, está querendo imitar o cicatriz? -Falava Malfoy que vinha com Crabe e Goyle em seu encalço.

-Some daqui Malfoy!- respondia Rony- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião.

-Você está ficando insolente Weasley, vou ter que lhe ensinar a respeitar os seus superiores.

Da mesa da Grifinória, Harry e Hermione estavam ouvindo toda a discussão, quando Hermione se levantou e foi até eles.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy.- Dizia Mione ao se aproximar com Harry.

-Você ainda defende o Weasley, mesmo depois dele trocar você pela Di-Luna? Tenha um pouco de amor próprio, sangue ruim!

Draco nem ao menos terminou de falar, pois recebeu um soco bem no olho esquerdo. A partir daí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Harry e Rony partiram pra cima dos sonserinos que estavam levando a pior mesmo estando em maior número. Uma chuva de socos e pontapés era vista em pelo salão principal. Ninguém se atrevia a entrar no meio da briga para separá-los, pelo contrário, os alunos se aproximavam pra ver a confusão que foi interrompida pela prof. Macgonagall.

-Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo parecendo trasgos enfurecidos? Dizia indignada -Francamente, eu esperava um comportamento mais exemplar dos alunos do sexto ano, principalmente dos senhores Malfoy e Potter que são capitães dos times de suas casa.

Harry fez menção em dizer alguma coisa, mas foi impedido por um pisão de Rony.

-Dez pontos serão retirados de cada um e todos vocês cumprirão detenções. Agora vão para ala hospitalar, e Potter depois vá até a sala do diretor que ele precisa lhe falar.

_"Ótimo.- pensou Harry- ainda vou ter que ouvir um sermão de Dumbledore_."

Hermione e Gina acompanharam os garotos até a ala hospitalar. Aparentemente Hermione e Rony já estavam conversando, ou melhor discutindo novamente. O motivo? Rony ter socado Malfoy para defendê-la.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso, Ronald, eu sei me defender sozinha.- dizia Mione.

-Eu não agüentei Mi, quem aquele loiro aguado pensa que é, pra falar com você daquele jeito?

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o garoto dizer seu apelido de forma tão carinhosa. Do outro lado da ala hospitalar uma certa ruivinha com o coração apertado buscava palavras para dizer ao moreno de olhos verdes.

-Porque você fez isso, Harry. -Perguntou meio incerta.

-Hermione é minha amiga, Virgínia, além disso o Malfoy mereceu.- respondeu Harry.

Gina estremeceu, Harry nunca a chamara assim. Será que ele ainda estava magoado com ela? Porém o garoto a chamou pelo nome de maneira tão carinhosa.

-"Controle-se, Weasley. Ele mereceu ouvir tudo o que você disse!"

Gina saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir a enfermeira liberar Harry.

-Obrigado.- respondeu o garoto que seguiu junto com Gina para onde estava Rony, que saiu da confusão com um olho roxo e o nariz sangrando. Harry teve apenas alguns arranhões. Mas o estado dos grifinórios era de longe melhor que o de Malfoy, Crabe e Goyle que tiveram até nariz quebrado.

Ao chegar perto dos amigos, disse-lhes que iria ao encontro de Dumbledore. Hermione olhou curiosa para o garoto que fingiu não perceber e logo saiu antes que a amiga desse início a um grande interrogatório.

-Encontro vocês no salão comunal.- disse Harry saindo, mas parou por um instante e se dirigiu a Gina.

-Gi, posso falar com você? -Perguntou.

_"Oh Merlin, ele não está com raiva, me chamou de Gi_" pensou a ruiva.

-"_Controle-se Potter, não se esqueça que ela tem namorado_".

-Cla...aro Harry.-Respondeu Gina. E saíram deixando Rony e Hermione intrigados.

-Mione, você estava reclamando que eu briguei com o Malfoy por sua causa, mas me lembro que foi você que começou tudo isso. -Disse Rony não escondendo um sorriso.

-Não foi por sua causa Ronald e sim pela Luna.- mentiu. –E por falar nela onde está? Desde a confusão que não a vejo, ela teria que estar aqui, já que é sua namorada.- dizia Mione sem acreditar no que estava dizendo.

-Mi, a Luna não é minha namorada.- disse Rony.

-O QUÊ? Você está enganando ela, como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Dizia Hermione incrédula , porém por dentro estava dando "pulos de alegria".

-Calma, agora não posso te dizer, pois tenho que conversar com ela primeiro. - Disse Rony.

Hermione ficou com uma feição de pura censura que fez Rony lembrar a Prof. Mcgonagall.

-Até você com mistérios agora, Rony? Já não chega o Harry? -Falava Mione.

-Por falar no Harry, percebi que ele voltou para nós.- disse Rony com satisfação.

-Parece que sim, mas continua nos escondendo as coisas.

-Vamos dar um tempo a ele, que na hora certa ele vai se abrir e nos contar o que está acontecendo.

-Você tem razão, Rony, aos poucos conseguiremos derrubar esse muro que ele ergueu em torno de si. -Disse Hermione abrindo um largo sorriso que deixou Rony completamente abalado.

Do lado de fora da enfermaria, Gina acompanhava Harry que permanecia calado. Caminharam um pouco até que o garoto parou e disse:

-Obrigado, Gi!

-Obrigado pelo que, Harry, eu não fiz nada. -Respondeu Gina.

-Você fez muito mais do que imagina.- disse dando um sorriso que fez a ruiva tremer. –Você me abriu os olhos, me fez ver o quanto egoísta eu fui.

Gina não estava acreditando, ela pensava que Harry ainda estava magoado, mas o garoto estava agradecido. A ruiva ainda estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando sentiu um perfume doce e extremamente inebriante, se aproximando. Mas o que fez a garota realmente sair do transe foi um toque macio dos lábios de Harry em sua face.

A pequena Weasley estava ali parada na frente de Harry, ela parecia estar travando uma batalha mental com sua consciência, porém o garoto nunca a viu tão linda e como forma de agradecimento tocou a face macia de sua amada com os lábios, pode sentir seu cheiro de flores e teve que se segurar para não tocar-lhe os lábios e dizer o quanto a amava.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e aproveitaram aquele momento, como se quisessem que continuasse pra sempre.

Gina voltou a si e deparou com Harry a olhando de uma maneira diferente, o moreno tinha um verde mais intenso em seus olhos.

-Cheguei a pensar que você estivesse magoado comigo.- disse Gina corando.

-Não vou lhe negar que no início fiquei muito triste, mas percebi que você apenas queria me ajudar. -Disse sorrindo. -Temos que retomar o nosso plano de juntar Rony e Mione.- disse o garoto mudando radicalmente de assunto.

-Enquanto o Rony estiver com a Luna vai ser difícil.- disse Gina.

-Eu sei, Gi, mas tem algo que você ainda não sabe. Quando eu voltar da conversa com Dumbledore nos falamos certo?

-Tudo bem, Harry, vamos unir aqueles dois teimosos.

Ambos sorriram e Harry seguiu seu caminho enquanto Gina seguiu para torre da Grifinória.

* * *

Estavam Rony, Hermione e Gina conversando animadamente no salão comunal esperando por Harry que já estava demorando e a ruiva não mais conseguia esconder sua preocupação, pois em seu íntimo podia sentir a agonia do moreno. Resolveu sair e dar uma volta para procurá-lo, não sabia como mas seu coração a guiava pelo castelo, foi quando ela viu Harry correndo completamente transtornado indo para fora e o seguiu.

Encontrou o moreno socando e chutando o ar e amaldiçoando Voldemort.

-MALDITO SEJA VOLDEMORT! QUANDO EU TEREI UM POUCO DE PAZ, QUANDO PODEREI VIVER! -Gritava o garoto a plenos pulmões.

-Harry.- Chamou Gina com certo cuidado.

Harry a olhou atentamente, mergulhou nos profundos olhos castanhos da ruiva à sua frente, como a simples presença dela o fazia se sentir bem. Foi então que ele nem ao menos soube como aconteceu mas tomados por um impulso se abraçaram e ficaram assim por um longo tempo onde Harry foi se acalmando nos braços da ruiva.

-O que aconteceu Harry, o que Dumbledore lhe disse pra você reagir dessa maneira?

Harry não podia contar todo o teor de sua conversa com Dumbledore, porque ele mesmo ainda não digerira toda a história, mas contou um pouco do que se passou.

-Comensais atacaram a casa dos meus tios. A intenção deles era matar todos eles para acabar com a proteção que tenho enquanto morar com eles. Não aconteceu nada grave porque haviam membros da ordem vigiando a casa. Eu sei que eles nunca me trataram bem, mas são o que restou da família da minha mãe. - Respondeu o moreno.

Gina não soube o que dizer, apenas o abraçou novamente, mas tinha algo mais, não era só isso que atormentava seu grande amor.

-O que você está me escondendo, Harry. Sinto que você ainda me esconde algo. - Disse Gina.

Harry abaixou os olhos, suspirou e por instantes pensou em contar tudo, mas queria envolver mais pessoas, não depois do que acabara de descobrir na sala do diretor. Um silêncio pairou entre o casal, mas a ruiva foi a primeira a falar novamente.

-Está certo, Harry, percebo que não que contar, vou respeitar sua decisão.

-Obrigado.- respondeu o garoto.

Para animar o "amigo", Gina lhe perguntou o que ele tinha em mente para unir Rony e Hermione, uma vez que o ruivo estava com Luna.

-Tive uma conversa esclarecedora com Rony, onde ele me disse que ele e Luna não estão namorando. Apenas ficaram no dia que a Mione os viu, depois disso eles estão fingindo estar juntos para que Luna consiga despertar ciúmes no Neville.

-Ele é meio paradão, Harry, vai ser difícil ele perceber isso sozinho, ma**s **enquanto essa história do Rony com a Luna não termina não poderemos fazer mais nada.- disse Gina.

Os dois ficaram ali sentados na grama um bom tempo conversando, até que resolveram voltar para sala comunal que já estava vazia.

-Boa Noite! -Disseram juntos e foram para seus quartos.

No outro dia Harry contou aos amigos sobre o ataque e mais uma vez omitiu a conversa com Dumbledore.

* * *

As semanas que se seguiram foram bem tranquilas. Harry se dividia entre os treinos com Lupin, os deveres, e os treinos de quadribol, que com o primeiro jogo se aproximando estavam ficando mais puxados. O time havia melhorado muito, porém Harry exigia cada vez mais de seus companheiros.

Gina se tornou uma companhia constante a Harry, para desgosto de Dino que ficava com mais ciúmes. Faltando uma semana para o jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, Harry intensificou ainda mais os treinos e com isso conseguiu tirar Voldemort um pouco de sua mente. Até Lupin lhe deu uma folga e prometeu assistir o jogo.

Chagado o grande dia, Harry acordou, se vestiu e foi tomar seu café. Seguiu para o vestiário para aguardar o time. Pouco tempo após a chegada dos jogadores, já se podia ouvir o barulho de toda escola se deslocando para o estádio.

Harry não falou muito antes do jogo, apenas disse:

-Vocês são capazes, façam o seu melhor e nós venceremos!

O time se uniu, colocaram as mãos uma sobre a outra e gritavam: VALENTES DE ALMA E INTELIGÊNCIA, SOMOS NOBRES, SOMOS LEAIS SOMOS GRIFINÓRIA! E entraram no estádio sob uma chuva de aplausos.

-BEM VINDOS, FANS DE QUADRIBOL... HOJE TEREMOS UMA DISPUTA ENTRE GRIFINÓRIA E LUFA-LUFA...-Lino irradiava com fervor, ele já tinha se formado, mas como estava em Hogsmeade, os amigos o tinham convidado para narrar o jogo. -E ai vem os leões da grifinória... Vamos ver o que eles fazem com estes Lufa-lufas -Ele finge tossir o som de fracos.

O time se aproxima e madame Hooch fala:

-Quero um jogo limpo. Capitães apertem as mãos.

Harry aperta a mão de Ernie Mcmillan calmamente... -Boa sorte, Mcmillan.- mas Ernie apenas sobe na vassoura.

-Quando eu contar ate três -Madame Hooch grita...

-UM, DOIS... –um apito forte anuncia o jogo.

-E COMEÇOU O JOGO! -Lino irradiava com um sorriso -A goles é logo apanhada por Gina Weasley que se desvia de um balaço de Mcmillam.- Lino se afasta de Mcgonagall e fala -Ele não acertaria a Gina nem se ela tivesse voando colada nele...

-Jordan...-Mcgonagall grita -Volte para o jogo!

-Tudo bem professora... Mas veja só... Gina Weasley joga a goles para Simas.. E Simas joga para Roberta... Mas ela é acertada pelo balaço de Susana Bones... Mas Gina recupera... E marca! Isso mesmo pessoal, Gina Weasley marca o primeiro ponto para a Grifinória!

E o jogo foi decorrendo normalmente, Harry vigiava de cima: ele queria uma vantagem boa de pontos para o time... Ele já tinha visto o pomo várias vezes.. Mas ele se esquivava para dar mais tempo.

Harry sorri para Rony.. Ele tinha melhorado muito... Mas foi então que a voz de Lino fala...

-Gina foi acertada por um balaço e perde o equilíbrio...ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGO! ELA ESTA CAINDO!

O campo pareceu sumir diante dos olhos de Harry quando ele vê Gina caindo.. Ele não liga se era um vôo difícil... Ele faria... Harry desce em 90 graus, ele tinha que pegá-la. Mas ela estava longe... Foi então que Harry começa a falar:

-Por favor... Não me deixe perdê-la...

Foi então que algo aconteceu: uma energia estranha começa a rodear Harry... E a vassoura dele disparou numa velocidade incrível! Em um piscar de olhos ele tinha pegado Gina...

-Gina! Você esta bem? -a garota se agarra a ele, ela parecia tremer...

-Es... Estou, Harry... -Harry vê o pomo voando a alguns metros deles.

-Você confia em mim, Gina? -Harry pergunta.., Ela acena e ele voa com a firebolt velozmente e pega o pomo.

-Incrível! Harry Potter apanha o pomo e ainda salva a artilheira... FESTA NA GRIFINÓRIA!

Ao ver o olhar de Mcgonagall, ele sorri e fala -Podemos né, professora mais lindada escola? -Todos nas arquibancadas estouram em risadas.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A: Obrigado por estarem acompanhando! **

**_Pamela_, sim esta é a fic que você comentou rsrs... **

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley: Obrigado pelo incentivo, fico feliz em saber que gosta dessa fic!**


	9. Capítulo 08

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, estive viajando e não tinha como atualizar. **

**Capítulo 08**

A festa na Grifinória se estendeu por grande parte da noite. O salão comunal já estava quase deserto. Sentado num canto cabisbaixo e absorto em pensamentos, estava o belo moreno de olhos verdes. Os pensamentos do garoto eram variados, pois com o fim do primeiro jogo e com menos um peso nos ombros, as lembranças de Voldemort retornaram com força total, incluindo a dor na cicatriz que há dias estava mais forte e Harry insistia em não deixar transparecer. O moreno voltou a si, ao ouvir a doce voz de sua amada lhe dizendo algo.

-Obrigada Harry! –Disse Gina –Por quê o herói da Grifinória está se escondendo?

Harry a fitou por algum tempo, precisava desabafar, porém não achava justo submeter seu grande amor a carregar um fardo tão duro. Mas ela o fazia se sentir tão bem, que resolveu contar algo que o andava atormentando.

-É Voldemort, Gi, sinto que ele está tramando alguma coisa, minha cicatriz está doendo fortemente há dias.- Dizia o garoto.

-E o que Dumbledore acha disso? -Perguntou a ruiva.

-Eu ainda não disse nada, não queria incomodá-lo com isso.- Respondeu.

-Vá falar com ele Harry, Dumbledore gostaria de saber, e se você quiser eu te acompanho.

Harry sorriu e respondeu:

-Não será preciso Gi, já está tarde, amanhã eu o procuro e, além disso, não quero lhe causar mais problemas com o Dino. Depois da conversa que tiver com Dumbledore eu prometo que lhe conto, certo?

-Certo! -Respondeu a ruiva

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando, principalmente sobre como unir Rony e

Hermione que já tinham ido dormir e que ultimamente estavam brigando menos, para alívio de Harry e de Gina, apesar do ruivo,os cabelos de Rony já tinham voltado ao normal, ainda estar com Luna, e também de que, na opinião de Hermione, o garoto estava se aproveitando da situação. Já eram quase duas da manhã quando Gina se despediu do garoto e foi dormir.

Harry não conseguiu dormir aquela noite, as muitas emoções do jogo e do breve momento que teve Gina em seus braços não saiam de sua mente, além da dor na cicatriz quase o cegar. Logo ao amanhecer tomou um banho e seguiu o conselho de "sua ruivinha" e foi procurar o diretor, mas antes resolveu passar em seu quarto e pegar um livro que iria mostrar a Lupin mais tarde.

Ao chegar perto das gárgulas que percebeu que não sabia a senha, mas não foi preciso, pois Dumbledore vinha a seu encontro.

-Venha Harry, sabia que você viria.

Harry seguiu o diretor, intrigado como Dumbledore poderia saber que ele o procuraria, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

-Sente-se. -Pediu Dumbledore, sentando-se também.

Dumbledore estudou o garoto por alguns momentos, durante os quais o garoto poderia jurar que o diretor tentava entrar em sua mente. Um leve sorriso de orgulho passou pelo rosto do bruxo, afinal seu pupilo estava se saindo cada vez melhor.

-Diga-me Harry, o que o traz aqui tão cedo. -Perguntou.

-Sr, algo vem me incomodando há muito tempo. Acredito que alguém dentro da escola esteja me vigiando, alguém que não seja da ordem... E quero saber sobre os movimentos de Voldemort, o que ele tem feito? Pois há dias minha cicatriz não pàra de doer.

-Este fato é realmente estranho Harry.- Disse o diretor após breves momentos de silêncio.- Pois isto nos leva a suposição de existir mais de um espião dentro da escola.

-E em relação a Voldemort?- Perguntou Harry.

-Tom não vem agindo às claras, o que me preocupa muito. Alguns membros da ordem estão buscando informações, mas temo que ele esteja preparando algo realmente grande. -Disse Dumbledore.

-Alguma ideia do que seja, Sr?

-Muitas, meu caro, cada uma mais improvável que a outra. Mas deixe esse assunto com a ordem, procure não deixar que lhe sigam quando estiver indo ou saindo das aulas extras com o professor Lupin, não é prudente que Voldemort descubra o que estamos fazendo.

-Sim Sr.- respondeu Harry.

-Agora trataremos de um outro assunto: como você tem progredido bastante nas aulas com Lupin e já está a par de tudo, iniciaremos nas próximas semanas as nossas aulas.

-Já? Sr, não sei se estou pronto pra isso.-Dizia Harry.

-Está mais do que imagina Harry, você tem que se preparar e sabe disso. E também já está na hora de dividir esse peso com alguém, não é saudável um garoto na sua idade carregar um fardo desse sozinho.

Harry não disse nada, não queria expor seus amigos e isso era sua decisão final, mas não queria se indispor com Dumbledore.

-Pode ir Harry, entrarei em contato com você marcando os dias para nossas aulas.

O moreno se levantou e foi para o salão principal, onde encontrou Rony, Hermione e Gina que o aguardava impacientemente.

-E então Harry, o que ele disse? -Perguntou Gina, sobre o olhar inquisidor de Rony e Mione.

Dessa vez Harry não tinha saída, prometera contar a Gina sobre a conversa com Dumbledore, mas claro, não iria contar tudo. E foi o que fez.

-Quer dizer que sua cicatriz estava doendo todo esse tempo e você não nos disse nada? -Falava Rony.

Harry apenas abaixou a cabeça encarando o próprio prato. Sabia que Rony não entenderia seus motivos, apenas não queria que eles ficassem preocupados. Ficou calado o resto do café e os amigos respeitaram sua decisão.

Durante as aulas nem tiveram tempo para conversar, o que Harry agradeceu infinitamente aos céus, por não ter que dar mais explicações. As aulas naqueles dias estavam mais apertadas do que nunca: os professores passavam cada vez mais tarefas e Harry já estava ficando exausto, porque, além de tudo isso, havia os treinos de quadribol, as aulas com Lupin e agora estava tendo aulas com Dumbledore: fato de que ele se sentia honrado por ter como mestre o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Em pouco tempo de aulas com Dumbledore, a mudança em Harry era visível: o garoto adquiriu uma maturidade admirável e já não explodia tão facilmente. Seus progressos em DCAT também eram notáveis, principalmente depois que mostrou um certo livro a Lupin, que concordou em ajudar o moreno com o que queria, e logo Harry estaria pronto para continuar com o plano de Dumbledore para descobrir o espião da ordem.

-Ótimo, Harry! Muito bom mesmo.-Dizia Lupin ao termino de mais uma aula avançada com o garoto.

Harry apenas esboçou um sorriso amarelado, e sentou cansado.

-O que está lhe atormentando Harry.- perguntou Lupin. –É a Gina, não é?

Harry olhou espantado para o professor, pois não esperava uma investida dessas. Lupin não podia ter lido seus pensamentos, pois a algum tempo o garoto já conseguia bloquear sua mente.

-Não é preciso usar legilimência para saber Harry, lembra que uma vez lhe disse que os Potter's não conseguem esconder o que sentem? Sabe, Thiago passou com algo parecido com sua mãe... Mas não quer me contar?

Harry pensou um tempo e resolveu contar ao amigo o que estava pensando:

-Eu, durante muito tempo não a enxerguei. Sempre a vi como a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo, mas de uns tempos pra cá, senti como ela me faz bem... Não consigo ficar longe dela, sinto até ciúmes quando está com o namorado. Hoje sei que ela não me ama e por isso sofro calado, eu amo tanto que sou capaz de morrer por ela e me conformo em vê-la feliz mesmo que não seja ao meu lado.

-Harry, você não pode deixar de viver por causa da profecia. Se você realmente a ama, lute por ela, mostre a ela o quão especial é pra você.- Disse Lupin. –Quem sabe ainda existe uma chance.

Harry sorriu para o amigo, agradeceu e saiu a caminho da sala comunal da Grifinória pensando no passeio a Hogsmeade, seria uma ótima oportunidade, não para ele, mas sim para que Rony e Luna terminassem com aquela encenação. Assim ele e Gina poderiam colocar seu plano em prática. Encontrou Rony ainda acordado fazendo algumas tarefas e foi falar com ele. Formularam um plano que o ruivo iria falar para Luna e com certeza daria certo.

-Obrigado, Harry! Já não aguento mais ficar andando com ela por aí. -Dizia Rony.

Mas Harry não contou ao amigo como faria para que Neville "acordasse" de sua apatia e notar Luna, mas naquela mesma noite o moreno mesmo cansado, iria executar seu plano.

Neville estava no salão principal, era hora do almoço e depois de uma horrível aula de poções, na qual perdera 20 pontos por ter feito algo de errado, sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória com os colegas. Olhando distraído para a mesa da Corvinal, viu a dona de seus pensamentos sentada ao lado de um certo ruivo. Neville não conseguia entender aquela relação, eles não combinavam e sempre pensou que Luna gostasse dele e que Ronald Weasley gostasse de Hermione Granger. Mas algo que aconteceu em seguida o fez despertar, o correio chegara trazendo para ele uma carta vermelha da qual o garoto já sabia o que era e logo tratou de abri-la. O que aconteceu em seguida fez o garoto morrer de tanta vergonha.

-NEVILLE LONGBOTTON! QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ LHE DISSE PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE SENTIR PENA DE SI MESMO! AGORA VÁ ATÉ AQUELA GAROTA E DIGA O QUE VOCÊ SENTE POR ELA... RÁPIDO...

Todos no salão começaram a rir, principalmente Luna. Neville saiu correndo e o berrador não se destruiu, começou a persegui-lo por todo o lado, com a voz amplificada da voz de sua avó dizendo que só iria parar quando ele conversasse com Luna.

Neville acordou assustado e aliviado por tudo ser apenas um sonho. Harry sorriu ao perceber que seu plano dera certo, então se aproximou do colega e ofereceu ajuda.

-O que aconteceu Neville, porque está desse jeito? -Perguntou Harry, fazendo um esforço terrível para não começar a rir.

Neville que nem desconfiava que fora Harry que invadira seus sonhos, contou ao amigo, que prontamente tinha conselhos para oferecer.

-Fale pra ela Neville, diga tudo o que sente. Não deixe a oportunidade passar, corra atrás da sua felicidade. -Disse Harry.

O garoto não se convenceu muito, mas Harry tinha certeza que daria tudo certo, pois no dia seguinte Rony daria seguimento ao plano e finalmente foi dormir, pois estava esgotado.

* * *

No dia do tão esperado passeio ao povoado bruxo, Harry, Hermione e Neville seguiram sem Rony, que estava com Luna e Gina que claro, iria com Dino. Harry podia sentir que algo estava para acontecer, mas não quis alarmar os amigos e se colocou de vigia. Estava tudo correndo bem, dali a alguns minutos Rony entraria nos três vassouras onde a última parte do plano se desenrolaria. Porém, Harry não estaria lá para ver. Ao sentir uma forte fisgada na cicatriz, disse a Hermione uma desculpa qualquer e saiu o mais rápido que pôde para procurar alguém da ordem, pois, de acordo com Dumbledore, a segurança para a visita dos alunos ao povoado seria reforçada, mesmo que discretamente.

Aparentemente estava tudo normal e o moreno procurou por alguém durante um tempo, mas não conseguiu identificar nenhum membro da ordem. Estava retornando ao três vassouras, quando avistou Gina e Dino discutindo...O motivo o moreno não saberia tão cedo! Passava por eles quando Gina veio a seu encontro e o chamou.

-Harry, me espere! –Dizia Gina, -Vou com você.

O garoto arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de desconfiança, mas por dentro seu coração pulsava rapidamente dando a impressão de sair pela boca.

-Mas Gi, e o Di... –Harry nem terminou de falar porque Gina unira sua mão à dele, o encaminhando para o Três Vassouras, não notando que nosso herói estava cada vez mais vermelho.

Estavam a poucos metros do bar de madame Rosemerta, quando ouviu-se muitos gritos e alunos e moradores do povoado correndo. O casal parou como se estivessem grudados ao chão, quando ouviram uma voz infelizmente familiar.

-Ora, Ora, o bebezinho Potter agora tem uma namoradinha!

Harry encarou profundamente os olhos castanhos da ruiva a sua frente e lhe disse:

-Se encontre com Rony e os outros, Vão para um lugar mais seguro, tentem encontrar alguém da ordem e avisem ao Dumbledore que há comensais aqui.

-Não Harry, vamos ficar com você!

-Faça o que lhe peço Gi, finalizou o moreno.

Mesmo insegura, Gina fez o que o garoto lhe pediu enquanto o mesmo se virava para encarar, a dona daquela voz, ninguém mesmo que Belatriz Lestrange.

-O que você quer aqui, Bella? -Perguntava Harry calmamente.

-Apenas acertar as contas com você, moleque! -Respondia Belatriz.

-Não tente me enganar Bella, sei que Tom está tramando algo, ele não a mandaria apenas para isso.

-Como se atreve a chamar o Lorde das Trevas assim? Você vai pagar muito caro Potter! Preparado para terminar nosso assunto pendente?

-Claro.- Respondeu Harry, absurdamente calmo.

Gina entrou no três vassouras completamente atordoada, principalmente porque não conseguia mais sentir Harry, pois o mesmo havia bloqueado sua mente. Logo avistou o irmão e os amigos e correu até eles.

-Os comensais estão aqui!

-Tem certeza Gi? -Perguntava Rony.

-Tenho Rony, e o pior é que Harry está lá fora duelando contra Belatriz.- Disse Gina.

-Isso é loucura, ele não pode enfrentar os comensais sozinho.- dizia Mione.

-Ele me pediu para tentarmos encontrar alguém da ordem, avisar a Dumbledore e ficarmos seguros.

-Faremos o seguinte: Neville e Luna tentem avisar Dumbledore, nós vamos ajudar o Harry.- disse Hermione.

E saíram. Ao chegarem próximos ao local onde Harry estava, já havia também alguns membros da ordem duelando com comensais. O moreno sentiu a presença de Gina e lhe disse:

-Gi, aqui não é seguro pra vocês!

-Harry, você querendo ou não, nós jamais te abandonaremos!

-Tudo bem , mas tomem cuidado!

O garoto sorriu, o que chamou a atenção de sua adversária.

-Porque está rindo, Potter?

-Não é da sua conta. ESTUPEFEÇA!

Mas a comensal desviou a tempo.

–CRUCIO! -Gritava Belatriz.

-Sabe Bela, não é nada educado utilizar maldições imperdoáveis... Vamos lá, com certeza você pode fazer melhor do que isso. -Dizia Harry tentando irritá-la.

-Seu insolente, você vai se arrepender. AVADA...

Mas o moreno fora mais rápido lançando um feitiço que fez a comensal dar várias cambalhotas no ar antes de cair desacordada, o que deu a Harry tempo para falar com os amigos.

-Como você fez aquilo? -Perguntou Rony.

-Depois, Rony. Quero que vocês tenham muito cuidado, ainda não consegui descobrir o que ou quem eles estão procurando e o reforço da ordem está a caminho.

-Fugindo de mim, Potter?

Harry se virou:

-Imagine, Bella…

Os feitiços começaram a voar por todos os lados: Harry estava concentrado em lutar com Belatriz, Rony, Hermione e Gina começaram a atacar alguns comensais, eles se desviavam dos feitiços que eles lançavam.

-Parece que os seus comensais não estão treinando Bela, estão relaxados... - Belatriz lança o crucio novamente, mas Harry evita e olha para a árvore onde acertou –Bravinha, Bela?

Harry se concentra em um feitiço forte, ele corre rapidamente se desviando dos feitiços de Belatriz e quando estava a dois passos dela, ele sorri:

-IMPACTUS TOTAIS! -Um jorro de luz azul a bate no peito a jogando longe.

-Você vai pagar por isso, Potterzinho -ela se levanta com dificuldade e começa a ver os outros comensais... Ela nota que só algumas pessoas da A.D. apareceram e algumas pessoas da ordem.

-Potterzinho, mandou chamar os amiguinhos não tem coragem de enfrentar sozinho?

-Você me atacou com um grupo de comensais... e me chama de covarde, Bela, acho que você é que tem que aprender algumas coisas.

A comensal preferida de Voldemort, sorri maldosamente antes de continuar a o diálogo.

-Mas a diferença... é que eu não ligo com o que acontece com as pessoas - Belatriz aponta a varinha para Gina e grita –DEMENTARIUS! -um jorro de luz negra vai em direção da ruiva que estava distraída em um duelo.

-NÃAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO -Harry some do nada e aparece em frente a Gina, o jorro de luz negra o acerta no peito o jogando longe.

-HARRY... -Gina grita ao perceber o que acabou de acontecer, enquanto Belatriz ria muito e se aproxima deles.

-Oh... o Potterzinho se machucou protegendo a namoradinha -ela estava erguendo a varinha para acertar a maldição da morte nos casal, quando Harry desperta e lança um feitiço lançando-a longe.

-Harry... o que aconteceu com você? -Perguntou Lupin.

O moreno ia falar que não era nada, mas Gina foi mais rápida.

-Ele foi atingido por um feitiço... temos que levar ele rápido para a escola.

Lupin tomado de grande preocupação pergunta seriamente ao moreno.

-O que aconteceu, Harry? –o moreno o puxa para perto e sussurra no ouvido de Remo, os outros olham curiosos para os dois, o professor parecia ficar pálido e fala.

-Vamos... temos que levá-lo logo para a escola -ele pega uma pedra e transforma numa chave de portal -Vai te levar diretamente para a ala hospitalar.- disse o amigo ao garoto.

A tensão tomou conta do grupo nos instantes seguintes, pois o menino-que-sobreviveu ficava cada vez mais fraco.

Antes de tocar na chave de portal... ele se vira para Gina e fala:

-Preciso falar uma coisa para você Gina... -porém antes que ele pudesse falar algo... Harry sente uma dor forte que o faz fechar os olhos... Lupin acaba de fazer a chave de portal e coloca na mão do garoto que desaparece.

**_Continua..._**

Review! Faça uma autora feliz :-)


	10. Capítulo 09

**N/A: Tenho que confessar que de todos os capítulos já escritos desta fic, esse simplesmente jorrou... e foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora! Os comentários são muito Bem Vindos!**

**Sugestão de música para esse capítulo é Save Me Now interpretada por Andru Donalds!**

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

Logo após a partida de Harry para a escola, os comensais, aproveitando a distração dos membros da AD e da ordem, aparataram junto com Belatriz.

-Professor, por qual feitiço Harry foi atingido? -Perguntou Hermione temendo a resposta.

Lupin analisou os garotos, olhou para Gina que não parava de chorar e respondeu:

-Foi o _dementarius_.

Mione completamente incrédula perguntou:

-O feitiço do dementador?

-Esse mesmo.- respondeu Remo -Vamos para a escola lá poderemos conversar melhor.

O professor se aproximou de Gina e lhe disse:

-Não fique assim Gina, Harry não gostaria de te ver assim, ele ficará bem.

-Aquele feitiço era pra mim.- disse a ruiva entre lágrimas.- Porque Harry fez isso?

-Isso querida, apenas ele poderá lhe dizer.

* * *

Harry apareceu na ala hospitalar, onde Dumbledore o aguardava junto com Madame Pomfrey, o moreno estava quase inconsciente quando ouviu a voz de Dumbledore chamar seu nome, porém não suportou a dor e mergulhou na escuridão.

-Diretor, não teremos muito o que fazer.- disse a enfermeira temerosa ao verificar o estado do garoto.

-Faça o que puder Papoula, ele é forte e vai conseguir.- disse o diretor com a preocupação estampada em sua face.

Ao chegarem no castelo Rony, Hermione, Gina e Lupin foram direto para ala hospitalar, mas foram impedidos de entrar. Conseguiram apenas descobrir que o estado do garoto era muito grave e Dumbledore os aguardava em sua sala.

Entraram no escritório de Dumbledore, que andava de um lado para o outro, com a feição preocupada como nunca tinham o visto antes.

-Sentem-se, por favor, e me contem exatamente o que aconteceu. -Disse.

Hermione começou a relatar, já que Gina não tinha condições, o diretor ouvia tudo atentamente cada palavra, que confirmavam suas suspeitas, então o diretor virou-se para Lupin, que reafirmou que o moreno foi atingido pelo feitiço do dementador.

-Mas o que esse feitiço realmente faz? -Perguntou Rony.

-O feitiço do dementador Sr. Weasley, é um dos piores e mais letais feitiços negros já conhecidos, alguns bruxos acreditam que ele é pior que a maldição da morte.

Um silêncio pairou no ar, onde todos se entreolharam e Dumbledore continuou.

-Ele suga todas as lembranças boas e toda força vital de quem o recebe, fazendo-o reviver os piores momentos de sua vida com uma intensidade muito superior do que quando aconteceram realmente, levando a pessoa a morte. Infelizmente não existe nenhum contra-feitiço para isso.

-Então ficaremos aqui parados vendo Harry sofrer tudo de ruim que já lhe aconteceu na vida, só que umas mil vezes pior, aguardando sua morte? -Dizia Rony, quase aos gritos.

-Mas deve existir alguma maneira de evitar que isso aconteça.- dizia Gina com tom de súplica na voz e na alma.

Hermione que estava em silêncio se pronunciou.

–Sr, segundo o que li sobre esse feitiço a pessoa que o recebe instantaneamente fica inconsciente...Como Harry ainda conseguiu lançar um feitiço tão forte em Belatriz?

-Srta. Granger, também estive pensando sobre isso, pois é bastante incomum, porém, Harry descende da família de dois dos maiores bruxos, o que pode nos ajudar a encontrar uma solução. Agora vão descansar, quando tivermos alguma novidade informaremos.

Os três grifinórios saíram desolados. Gina era a mais abatida, mal acreditava que estava a ponto de perdê-lo novamente. Será que Harry nunca teria paz, nunca poderia levar uma vida normal?

A notícia de que Harry Potter estava em estado grave na ala hospitalar, por entrar na frente de um feitiço para salvar Gina Weasley se espalhou como rastilho de pólvora. Muitas garotas suspiravam achando que o ato do moreno foi uma prova de amor. Para outros como os sonserinos, Harry queria apenas chamar atenção.

O clima na torre da Grifinória estava péssimo. Mesmo aqueles que não tinham intimidade com Harry estavam preocupados. Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados próximos a lareira em silencia, lágrimas teimosas escapando dos olhos em silêncio, como se a qualquer momento fossem receber uma notícia ruim.

* * *

**_Enquanto isso no escritório de Dumbledore..._**

-A situação é séria Remo, ele pode não resistir.- dizia o diretor.

-Alvo, temos que fazer alguma coisa, afinal como você mesmo disse, podemos encontrar uma solução.

-E existe, apenas uma. Que depende também muito da força interna dele. Como você sabe, ele vai reviver os piores momentos de sua vida, que não são poucos; acredito que ele supere tudo isso, porém existem duas coisas me preocupando. A primeira é que Voldemort se aproveite do estado de Harry para entrar novamente em sua mente; a outra é que ele não supere "reviver" a morte de Sírius e os fatos e revelações deste mesmo dia. Creio que o ponto crítico se dará aí, onde apenas uma pessoa será capaz de nos ajudar a trazê-lo de volta, porém só poderemos dar início ao plano, quando ele começar a reviver esses momentos, que será no mínimo daqui a uns dois dias, para que a mente dele possa tentar reagir. Enquanto isso teremos que preparar a Srta. Weasley.

**_No refúgio dos Comensais..._**

-Cumpriu minhas ordens, Bella?

-O plano saiu melhor do que o esperado, Milorde. O fedelho Potter entrou na frente do feitiço e acabou sendo atingido.

-Muito bem, Bella, mande chamar nosso informante, quero saber como será a morte desse insolente.

**_Horas mais tarde..._**

-Milorde.- disse a figura debaixo da capa negra.

-Que notícias tem pra mim?

-O Potter chegou ainda consciente na escola, segundos depois desmaiou. Dumbledore está muito preocupado. Ele e Lupin estão procurando alguma maneira de trazê-lo de volta. Nunca se viu Alvo Dumbledore tão preocupado. O que intriga a muitos Mestre,é como Potter conseguiu manter a consciência por tanto tempo após receber o feitiço.

-Vá e continue me informando de tudo o que acontece naquele castelo. -Ordenou Voldemort com a voz irritada.

O informante saiu deixando Voldemort sozinho, tentando encontrar uma razão para que Harry Potter tivesse demorado a sentir os efeitos do feitiço.

* * *

Harry desmaiou instantes após chegar na ala hospitalar. Como em um sonho bem real, o moreno caminhava por uma rua escura e deserta. Não sabia para onde estava indo, afinal nunca estivera ali, mas seu triste coração o fez imaginar onde estava.

Parou diante de uma casa grande e muito bela. Entrou e logo pode perceber que aquela era a casa onde vivera por pouco tempo com seus pais. Andou um pouco pela casa e chegando à sala encontro uma mulher ruiva e com olhos muito verdes e um homem exatamente igual a ele, porém não tinha cicatriz e os olhos não eram verdes; eram Lílian e Thiago Potter, brincando com um garotinho de olhos verdes muito vivos e cabelos bagunçados iguais aos do Pai.

Os três pareciam muito felizes brincando, quando Lílian se levanta e diz:

-Thiago, já está na hora do Harry dormir.

-Mas já? Lily, deixe-nos brincar mais um pouco.- disse Thiago de um jeito "pidão".

-Oh Merlim! Você vai "estragar" esse menino, Thiago.

-Amor, ele é filho de um maroto, por isso tem que aprender desde pequeno a trilhar os caminhos do pai! -Dizia Thiago com orgulho.

-Que Merlim tenha pena de mim, não vou tolerar receber cartas de Hogwarts dizendo que Harry está de detenção por explodir alguns caldeirões.

-Claro que não, amor! Um maroto faria coisa muito pior.- riu Thiago.

Harry olhava os pais fazendo planos sobre o seu futuro, mal sabiam que não o veriam crescer.

O casal se abraçava, riam muito felizes, quando sentem a presença de alguém. Thiago então caminha até a janela e vê Lord Voldemort, sim, ele encontrara a casa dos Potter's.

-Lily ele está aqui, fuja com o Harry!

-Não, Thiago, não vou deixar você.

-Faça isso pelo Harry, vá...

Thiago se aproximou do filho, beijou-lhe a fronte e lhe disse:

-Te amo meu filho! –Virou-se para a esposa, beijou-lhe os lábios e disse: -Te amo.

Lily após se despedir do marido, subiu as escadas com o bebê nos braços, ao chegar no quarto do garoto, ouviu a porta se explodir, certamente Voldemot acabara de entrar em sua casa.

A cada acontecimento o coração de Harry ficava mais triste e seu corpo ardia em febre.

-Surpreso em me ver, Potter? -Dizia Voldemort.

-Saia daqui! -Dizia Thiago.

-Me entregue o garoto, Potter!

-Nunca! -Respondeu Thiago, lançando feitiços na direção de Voldemort.

-Saia do meu caminho, Potter! -Falava Voldemort.

-Jamais! -respondeu Thiago.

-Veremos então. AVADA KEDAVRA! –e um jorro de luz verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort em direção a Thiago, o atingindo no peito.

Voldemort passou por cima do corpo de Thiago Potter indo em direção ao andar superior, para onde Lílian foi com Harry.

O moreno sentia faltar-lhe o ar, acabara de ver o pai ser morto, e Voldemort estava a poucos instantes de matar sua mãe. Harry fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estava em seu quarto observando sua mãe o colocar no berço no mesmo instante que Voldemort entrava no quarto.

-Me entregue o menino, Lílian! Você não precisa morrer como o Potter!

-Nãoooooo! Thiago está morto?-Perguntava Lílian Potter num ato de desespero.

Neste momento, Harry pode sentir toda tristeza de sua mãe.

-Você não precisa morrer.- repetiu Voldemort- É só entregá-lo a mim!

-Nunca!- disse Lily, virando-se para o filho declarando todo seu amor. –Eu te amo, Harry!

Harry chorava compulsivamente, se debatia na cama chamando pelos pais. Todos que estavam na ala hospitalar, ficavam cada vez mais preocupados com o que poderia acontecer ao garoto.

Nosso herói agora via sua mãe beijar-lhe a face pela última vez e Voldemort sem piedade lançar a maldição da morte e o corpo sem vida de Lílian Potter cair ao chão.

-MÃE! NÃO ME DEIXE, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ! –esse foi o grito que ecoou na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts antes do garoto se aquietar e mergulhar na escuridão novamente.

Uma lágrima solitária percorrer o rosto de Dumbledore, que estava ao lado do moreno, pensando em como um garoto de apenas dezesseis anos já pode ter sofrido tanto na vida.

-O que faremos agora? -Perguntou Lupin.

-Como lhe disse antes, meu caro, a mente dele ainda não está pronta para reagir. Vamos Harry, seja forte.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o clima continuava tenso, Gina estava cada vez mais preocupada, principalmente depois de saber o que aconteceu durante a noite e a muito custo convenceu Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey a deixá-la visitar o moreno.

A ruiva sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry. A aparência do garoto era de profunda tristeza, a pele cada vez mais pálida e com muita febre. Segurou as mãos frias do garoto. Mas algo estranho começava a acontecer, Harry começava a se agitar novamente, Gina rapidamente avisou a enfermeira que imediatamente enviou um aviso ao diretor.

Harry agora estava de volta ao cemitério para onde ele e Cedrico foram enviados após tocarem na taça do torneio tribruxo. A cicatriz de Harry começa a explodir de dor e o moreno escuta uma voz arrastada e fria dizer:

-Mate o outro.

E o já conhecido jorro verde atingiu Cedrico.

O garoto foi arrastado e amarrado a lápide do pai de Voldemort. No momento em que rabicho corta o braço de Harry, o corpo do garoto também sente, o que assusta Gina.

Com o ritual completo, Harry revive uma das piores cenas daquele dia. Do caldeirão utilizado, ressurge Lord Voldemort mais maléfico do que nunca.

Nos momentos que seguiram, Voldemort convocou seus comensais da morte, ao quais o Lorde Negro falava sobre seu "período de exílio" e como retomou seu corpo, não esquecendo é claro, da magia que Lílian invocara para proteger Harry ao morrer pelo garoto e como agora o mesmo sangue derramado por Lílian é o mesmo que corria em suas veias.

No momento em que Voldemort toca o moreno, Harry começa a tremer e sua cicatriz começa a sangrar, para o desespero de Gina que assistia tudo sem poder fazer nada pelo moreno.

Com Harry ainda preso a lápide, Voldemort lançou a maldição Cruciatus, esta foi uma dor que superou qualquer coisa que o moreno já sentira, a cicatriz parecia explodir de tanta dor, até que a dor parou e o Lorde das Trevas resolveu dar ao garoto a oportunidade de morrer lutando, não por compaixão, mas sim por diversão.

-Solte-o, Rabicho e devolva sua varinha. -Disse Voldemort. –Aprendeu a duelar, Harry Potter?

Antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa, foi atingido novamente pela maldição Cruciatus. Quando a dor cessou, Voldemort zombava dele.

-Você não quer que eu faça isso outra vez, quer?

O garoto não respondeu, não iria obedecer Voldemort, jamais suplicaria...

-Responda! Império! -Disse Voldemort.

Harry porém, resistiu a maldição, para desgosto de Riddle. Dando início ao "jogo de gato e rato" até o moreno perceber que não existia outro jeito: teria que enfrentar Lorde Voldemort.

-EXPELIARMUS! -Gritou Harry. –Enquanto Voldemort lançava a maldição da morte. Os dois feitiços se encontram formando a união das varinhas pelo Priori Incantatem, durante o qual, apareceram vindos da varinha de Voldemort os "fantasmas" dos últimos assassinatos cometidos desde Cedrico até Lílian e Thiago Potter.

Mais uma vez o coração de Harry estava em pedaços.

–Ele voltou! Voldemort, voltou! –Era o que o moreno gritava antes de se acalmar novamente com a cicatriz ainda sangrando.

-Sr, porquê a cicatriz de Harry está sangrando deste jeito? Isto nunca aconteceu, dizia Gina.

-Isto Srta. Weasley, apenas me faz concluir infelizmente que a situação é muito mais grave do que eu imaginava. Pelo que acabamos de presenciar Harry reviveu o retorno de Voldemort, tudo o que Harry revive neste estado é muito mais intenso, com esse corpo debilitado, temo que ele não resista a sua última lembrança triste e é aí, que vamos precisar de sua ajuda.

-Como?- perguntou Gina, percebendo que ainda havia esperança de ajudar o moreno.

-Provavelmente, a pior lembrança de Harry é aquela que ele ainda não superou totalmente. -Dizia Dumbledore.

Dos olhos castanhos da ruiva brotavam pequenas lágrimas de entendimento e respondeu:

-A morte de Sírius.

-Isso mesmo.- disse Dumbledore. –E quando Harry começar a reviver este momento a Srta. estará com ele.

Dias se passaram e nosso herói continuava na mesma situação. A cicatriz parara de sangrar e a febre já cedera, o que era um avanço na opinião de Madame Pomfrey. Além de Gina, as pessoas que mais sofriam eram Rony e Hermione, que nem estavam brigando muito. A ruiva contara ao casal o que poderia acontecer ao amigo; as visitas continuavam proibidas com exceto as de Gina que ia todas as tardes e era encontrada na ala hospitalar ao lado do garoto, o que Rony reclamava exaustivamente.

-Porque ela pode e nós não? Somos tão amigos dele quanto ela!

Hermione não argumentava, pois sabia dos sentimentos de Harry em relação a Gina e acreditava que isso poderia ajudá-lo.

Após um dia cansativo de aulas, nas quais Gina apenas pensava em Harry; a ruiva Rony e Hermione estavam voltando para a torre da grifinória, quando Lupin veio ao encontro deles.

–Rápido Gina, está na hora.

-Hora de quê? -Perguntou Rony.

-Depois Ronald! Harry precisa de mim!- disse Gina ao sair com Lupin em direção à ala hospitalar. Ao entrar Gina foi ao encontro de Dumbledore que lhe explicou novamente o que fazer. Agora Gina segurava as mãos frias do garoto.

–Não isso, não!- dizia Harry.

Harry e seus amigos estavam no ministério, para salvar Sírius, mas os comensais estavam lá esperando por eles. Aos poucos revia os momentos em que cada um de seus amigos era ferido e isso lhe doía muito.

Feitiços lançados pelos comensais ou pelos membros da ordem cortavam o ar. Harry tentava sair com Neville quando perceberam a chegada de Dumbledore, apenas Sírius e Belatriz continuavam duelando. Sírius desviou de um feitiço lançado pela comensal, porém não conseguiu da segunda vez. Foi atingido e atravessou o véu.

Uma grande tensão mágica começa a tomar conta da ala hospitalar, a áurea de Harry começa a se manifestar novamente, entretanto desta vez tinha uma cor diferente, estava ficando negra.

Harry fica completamente atordoado, Sírius apenas tinha atravessado o véu, não entendia porque ele não voltava.

-SÍRIUS! –gritava Harry.

O garoto correu na direção do véu, mas foi interrompido pro Lupin.

–Não há nada a fazer Harry...É tarde demais...Ele se foi.

-Não se foi, não! -Gritava Harry. –SÍRIUS!

-Ele não pode voltar Harry.- dizia Lupin -Não pode voltar porque está mor...

-ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO!

O moreno começava a mergulhar na escuridão, ao perceber outra cena da mesma noite. Dumbledore duelava com Voldemort, quando por breves momentos o lord das trevas desaparece.

-Fique onde está Harry.-dizia Dumbledore.

Exatamente neste momento a cicatriz de Harry começa a doer fortemente, o garoto sente uma dor descomunal, seu corpo une-se ao da criatura de olhos vermelhos.

-Faça essa dor parar, mate-nos Dumbledore, faça parar! –Era o que Harry repetia, Gina preocupada olha para o diretor que lhe confirma que no dia da morte de Sírius, Voldemort possuiu Harry por alguns instantes.

A ruiva jamais pode imaginar, o moreno jamais falara sobre isso a ninguém. Harry assim como ela tinha sido possuído pelo Lorde Negro. Agora Gina começava a entender algumas atitudes do garoto.

-Srta. Weasley, concentre-se, o pior ainda está por vir... -disse o diretor.

Harry estava no escritório de Dumbledore, a pouco fora possuído por Voldemort e perdeu a pessoa mais próxima de um pai e o diretor o olhava com uma tranqüilidade que fazia sua raiva aumentar até que começou a destruir alguns pertences do diretor.

-Sente-se Harry.- Pediu o diretor. –Está na hora de lhe dizer o que deveria ter-lhe dito há cinco anos.

A dor da perda de Sírius somada às últimas palavras da profecia, destruíram por completo o interior do moreno, que agora caminhava rumo a mais profunda penumbra.

–Eu sou um perigo para todos que me rodeiam, todos os que eu amo morrem.-gritava o moreno.

-Diretor, nós vamos perdê-lo.- dizia a enfermeira -a febre está muito alta. Bastou apenas um olhar de Dumbledore para Gina, que soube exatamente o que fazer.

-Não Harry, eu não vou perder você!

Gina com as mãos unidas a de Harry, se concentrou, na esperança de mentalmente trazê-lo de volta. A ruiva não era legilimente, mas segundo Dumbledore, sua forte ligação com Harry fazia com que ambos se falassem através da mente e pudessem sentir a presença um do outro, como aconteceu no dia do ataque.

Harry caminhava cada vez mais para a escuridão; divido entre o voltar e cumprir seu destino, voltar para os amigos e Gina... como queria estar ao lada de sua ruivinha, mas também queria estar com pessoas tão queridas que já se foram. Sua mente buscava os momentos felizes, mas apenas encontrava lembranças tristes, mas ao pensar em Gina novamente, pode ver ao longe uma luz azul muito brilhante vindo em sua direção e uma voz doce o chamar.

-Harry! Harry! Harry, volte pra nós, precisamos de você!

-Não Gi, vocês ficarão melhor sem mim.

-Não Harry, todos sentimos muito sua falta e te queremos ao nosso lado. –além disso, apenas você pode derrotar Voldemort, seus pais perderam a vida para manter a sua, Sirius também não gostaria de lhe ver neste estado. Rony e Hermione também estão preocupados e precisam de você assim como eu. Você não teve somente momentos ruins na vida, teve muitos alegres também e muitos ainda virão.

O garoto começou a seguir a luz e relembrar os momentos com os amigos, como seus pais eram felizes, dos momentos de coragem que teve quando Voldemort ressurgiu, e principalmente de Gina, do seu perfume de rosas, do amor que sente por ela e do forte desejo de estar ao lado de sua amada.

Na ala hospitalar, Remo Lupin não acredita no que vê. A áurea de Harry aos poucos voltando para o dourado vivo e Gina Weasley também possuía uma áurea quase tão forte como a de Harry, porém azul.

Dumbledore apenas sorria, com certeza a ruiva conseguira chamar o moreno de volta a razão e Harry voltaria muito mais forte do que antes.

Gina reabriu os olhos e disse ao diretor com um largo sorriso.

-Ele está voltando!

**_Continua..._**


End file.
